Inverted Hearts
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...
1. Chapter I: Sunrise

**Hiiiya! Wow, been long since ,I, Without Miko's help (Ok, I lied she helped me LOTS on this one) But still I'm writing the majority of it. Anyways this is my first non-100 percent humor fic if you know what I mean...It's got it's funny moments but it's not a humour story... (Blinks)**

**Anyways this is basicly one of those stories where you take Kingdom Hearts and put your own Characters in it .**

**Yeah, it's original. So what? Meh...anyways the disclaimer thing!**

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) TanakaFan Character version There done :D**

**Anyways I'll stop babbling on and let you read the story. Enjoy **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

Inpried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instint of the heart...and of the light that shines withen it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter I – Sunrise**

The sun poured through the curtains. Sending a ray of light across the room and over to a bed, which was on the far end of the room. And laying in that bed led a girl. The girl twitched as the sun shone brightly on her face. She rolled over in a pathetic attempted to block out the sun. But...living on an island where the sun always seemed to shine made this impossible to accomplish. After much groaning and moaning the girl rolled out of bed and walked over to the window.

I will pause here brifily to describe this young lady. She was 13, she was a slender, tall and very pretty. She had beautiful aurbon hair that went down to her bossum and sky blue eyes. She had a silk like tone to her voice but that slikyness could easily disappear when she got angry or mad. She was dressed in a nightgown, complete with slippers.

She grumbled as she closed the curtains. And the sun was blocked out, darking her room once more. She gave a sigh of relief and crawled back into bed. Her room was pretty ordinary. Simple and thats how she liked it. She had just got comfortable and was just about to go to sleep...

"MIKO! Get up now!"

The girl, Miko, Miko Gemstone by name, eyes opened wide in surprise. She sat up quickly- a bit too quickly and this resulted in her banging her head on a over hanging lamp.

"Ow!" Miko cringed as she sat there, then slowly lend down again. She was not a morning person.

Miko's mother barged into her room, not even bothering to knock, "Miko, I asked you to get up"

"But I don't want to..." mumbled Miko, drowsily

"But you promised Sora you'd be at the island today, that's all"

Miko opened her eyes quickly "What!" and with that she jumped out of bed, still in her night clothes and ran down the stairs. Miko's mother sighed, even since they had moved to the island Miko had been close to a boy called Sora. In fact he was the first person who showed her around the island. It had become obvious that over time Miko had grown fond of Sora...very fond of him.

"Miko, at lest get dressed before you go outside"

Miko, who was in her hallway getting her trainers on, stopped and looked in the hallway mirror. She looked a mess. With a deep, some what embarrassed sigh, she went upstairs and got changed

* * *

It seemed like forever until Miko was able to get out her house. She was now wearing a light blue and green dress and was wearing trainers. She pushed her hair out of her face and gazed at the Island she had spent most of her happy life playing on...Destiny Island 

Miko sighed as she walked along the beach "Wonder if Sora's gonna be mad with me, he usually is if I don't show up when he asks me to"

It was odd but she thought that there was something important that she was going to do today. But she couldn't remember what it was...?

"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I could breath, I couldn't!--"

Miko looked and saw Sora talking with Kairi. He seemed a little shook up, Kairi was shaking her head in dis believe and had lightly hit Sora on the head. "Are you still dreaming"

Sora look un-happy "But it wasn't a dream" he protested, then he paused "Or was it...?"

"Hey guys!"

Sora and Kairi turned and saw Miko running up to them. But when Miko was nearly there she tripped over her dress and landed face first into the sand. She could hear Kairi giggling, she sighed and lifted her head only to see she was staring into the face of Sora.

"Oh! Sora!" exclaimed Miko, quickly picking herself up

Sora smiled "Hey" Then he twisted his face into a frown. It then dawned upon Miko

"Heh heh...Hey Sora. Umm sorry" stuttered Miko.

Sora smiled at her "It's alright, It's just how can we finish the raft without your help"

"Oh the raft! Of course" Miko gave a fake grin._ I cannot believe I forgot about the raft!_ She thought smacking her head

Sora then took on a serious face, "Hey Miko! I need to tell you about this dream I had!"

"Oh" laughed Miko, shaking the sand out of her hair "Was it one of those wet dreams again?"

"No..." said Sora, glaring slightly "It wasn't the one where I jumped in the swimming pool...It was about this huge black thing! And I had to attack it's hands! And there was all these little black things! Then I got swallowed up and- and- and!"

Miko stared at Sora blankly

"You...don't believe me..do you?" Sora said, looking crest-fallen

Miko shook her head "It's not that I think your making it up...It's just...it sounds a little hard to believe and after all it was just a dream"

"But it was SO realistic!" prosted Sora

Miko slightly rolled her eyes _Why is he getting so worked up about a dream? _She sighed. She knew one thing. Sora was a weird boy...but thats properly something that she liked about him

"So Kairi" Sora said, changing the subject and turning towards Kairi. Who was looking out to sea "What was your home like...you know? Where you grew up"

Kairi laughed "I told you before I don't remember"

Miko, who was sitting on the beach next to Sora, stared at Kairi. Kairi was a mysterious girl...no-one knew where she came from. She just appeared one day on the night of the metor shower.

Sora tilled his head "Nothing at all...?"

"Nothing"

Sora and Miko bother looked at each other "You ever wanna go back?" Miko asked

"I..was going to say that..." mumbled Sora

Kairi paused "Well, I'm happy here" she looked up at the sky "But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it"

"I'd like to see it too!" said Sora "Along with any other worlds out there!"

Miko smiled "I wonder what another world would be like?"

"Properly better than here" shrugged Sora "Properly full of excitement and adventure"

"So? The island is safe at least" said Miko

Sora gave snort of "Pft" Miko sighed _He's so hopeless sometimes _

"What are we waiting for" Kairi said, turning around and smiling "Let's finish the raft and find out what these other worlds are like huh?"

Sora and Miko nodded in agreement

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora, Miko and Kairi all turned around and saw there friend Riku, he was standing there with a log under his arm

"So" Riku said, shaking his head "Guess me and Xiao are the only ones working on the raft"

"Heh, we were coming Riku" Miko said

Riku sighed and walked down where Miko and Sora were sitting. He threw the log at Sora, who attempted to catch hold of it but that turned into a complete disaster as he fell over backwards and the log went flying into Miko's arms. Kairi giggled

"You two are just as lazy as he is" Riku frowned, indicating to Miko and Kairi

Kairi rubbed the back of her head, a tab embarrassed "Heh, so you noticed"

"It wasn't that hard not to" smirked Miko, with the log resting on her lap

"Ok! We'll finish it together" Kairi said excitedly, jumping up in the air "I'll race you!"

Sora sat up and looked at Kairi "What?" he asked

"Are you kidding?" Riku asked, he had just sat down and looked tried

"Ready? Go!"

Riku and Sora both lept up and ran like lighting down the beach. Kairi followed them laughing in a silly childish way.

"HEY! Wait for me!" cried Miko, shoving the log off her and jumping to her feet and rushing down the beach after them

* * *

It took a while for Miko to catch up with Sora. When she found him, he was talking with Kairi 

"Sora? Are you listing to me?" Kairi was saying

Sora blinked. It was obvious that he hadn't been paying attention "Huh?" he said. Kairi sighed.

"Hi" said Miko, waving as she appoched the two "What are you doing"

"Sora was about to go find the raft materials" said Kairi

Sora looked a little shocked "Me?!" he exclaimed "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do?"

"Because I'm helping Riku out for the plans for the raft" Kairi explained

Sora sighed and hung his head "Ah man..."

Miko patted Sora's back "It's ok Sora, we all have are parts to play and yours has to be to get the stuff in order to make the raft"

"Oh and Miko?" Kairi butted in, turning to Miko, who looked at her "You have to go help Sora"

Miko looked surprised and Sora gave a triumphant grin. Miko gave Sora look that said 'Shut up' Then she turned to Kairi "But Kairi!" she protested "I got some of the materials yesterday-"

"Well, you'll just have to go again" Kairi smiled

Miko groaned and Sora gave a laugh "Come on Sora..let's go" Miko was just about to walk off when Kairi shouted

"Hold on! I haven't told you what we need yet"

Miko stopped walking and faced Kairi. Kairi gave Sora a piece of paper, which had written on it the following;

**Two Logs**

**One Cloth**

**One Rope**

"When you've got everything" Kairi said "Bring it to me I'll be with Riku proberly at the Cove" and with that she went into the Cove

Sora turned to Miko "Well let's get to it" he smiled

"And a few seconds ago you thought the world had ended" smirked Miko

Sora rolled his eyes and he and her started to walk down the beach.

* * *

Almost imidenly they found the first log. It was lying there right in front of them. 

"Well you pick it up Miko" Sora said, pointing to the log

Miko gave a Sora a playful look "It's not lady like to carry logs"

"Is to"

"It is not"

"Is to"

"It is not"

"Is to"

"It is not"

This carried on for a while until Sora finally gave in and carried the log. They walked into the shack and up the staries and down to the small island where the Papou' Trees grew. The trees were beautiful. Paopu Fruits were special fruits that Sora didn't really care about. They were a lovely golden color and were shaped like the stars that shone in the heavens. Miko on the over hand though Papou fruits beautiful.

"Look! There's another log" Miko suddenly shouted, pointing to a log which was lying innocently in the bright sun. Sora picked it up

Miko smiled and her gaze traveled from Sora's bright face and up into the blue sky, the clouds moved slowly across the sky as they always seemed to do. She loved the feel of warmth that she got when she looked up at the sky and the sun was shining down at her...it felt heavenly. Sora felt the same sensation as well. Imagine that?

"BOO!"

Miko screamed in surprised, Sora got so startled by the shout that he dropped the logs onto his foot. He started to jump up and down on on one foot in pain. There was a laugh from behind Miko. Miko spun around

"Oh...Heya Xiao"

Xiao smiled dryly. She was lying on one of the bend over Papou Trees.

Xianya or Xiao as she liked be called Tanaka was 14 and was a katta, which meant she was half human and half cat, she had two cat ears and a tail. She was wearing a green shirt with a orange and blue vest on top, she wore sandy colored trousers and wore a brown belt. Each sleeve of her shirt was a different length, meaning on the left of it was short sleeved and on the right it was long sleeved. Same applied to her trousers. And she had patches all over her shirt and trousers where she had gotten holes in them. She wore no shoes. She never felt she had to. She had deep green eyes and brown hair went down to her waist, and wore a red headband. She wore a shell around her neck.

"Yo" said Xiao, giving Miko a peace sign. She had a dark sarcastic tone of voice "Aw? What's the matter Miko you look shook up? Did I scare ya?"

Miko frowned. Even though Xiao and her were the best of friends Xiao was just as bitter to her just as she was to everyone else. Xiao said it was because of Riku, her adopted brother. "You didn't scare us ...you startled us"

"Us?" Xiao said, raising an eyebrow. Then she caught sight of poor Sora hopping around "Oh...your boyfriends with you"

Miko looked up at Xiao sharply "He is NOT my boyfriend" she glared

"Says you" smirked Xiao

Sora, who had now full recovered, marched over to where Xiao was laying and glared "What gives you the right to scare the pants off us?" he snapped

"Nothing, I'm just being a pest" grinned Xiao

Sora rolled his eyes and Miko sighed. Sora went back and picked up the logs. Xiao took notice of this

"What are you two doing?" asked Xiao

"Getting matrals for the raft" replied Miko

Xiao looked a tad upset "And you didn't ask me? Me! To help?"

"We don't need your help Xiao" Sora snapped

Miko frowned at Sora "That's a bit harsh, Sora"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck "Heh, sorry Xiao. I didn't mean to snap"

"I hope you didn't" snorted Xiao

Miko turned to Sora "We should find the rest of the stuff before Kairi thinks we're slacking off" Sora nodded

"Well see ya later" Xiao said, giving a slight wave

Sora tilted his head "I thought you wanted to help"

"I did- Until you snapped at me"

Sora sighed "Let's go Miko" Miko nodded and the two walked off together, as Xiao layed there sniggering slightly

* * *

It was late afternoon before Sora and Miko finally found all the stuff on the list and we're able to head back to Kairi. They found her outside the Cove. She turned around and smiled when she saw the logs in Sora's hands and the cloth and rope in Miko's arms 

"Great job, you guys" smiled Kairi as Sora and Miko both dumped the stuff down

"How'd the plans for the raft go?" Miko asked

Kairi grinned "Great! Me and Riku have drawn it up, we'll start work on it tomorrow"

Sora groaned "Can't we do it in three weeks from now?" he asked

"Nope, we have to do it now" laughed Kairi "Oh and here, this is yours" she handed Sora a small, empty bottle

Sora looked at it "What is it?" he asked

"I don't know, but it might be handy" Kairi said

Miko looked hopeful "Have you got anything for me?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry Miko" Kairi sadly said

Miko sighed "I thought as much..."

"You guys tried? Wanna call it a day" asked Kairi, looking at the worn out Miko and Sora

"Yeah, let's go home!" said Miko and Sora at the same time

Kairi laughed and Sora and Miko looked at each. Then Miko blushed and looked away. Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, it is getting late" giggled Kairi "We'll finish up tomorrow"

* * *

It was at sunset when the gang all meet up on the island of Paopu Fruit trees. The sunset looked glorious as the sun slowly sunk every second deeper behind the thing line of far off ocean. The clouds glowed and the sky had gone a reddish color. And so had the water and the sun reflect in the most beautiful...almost hard to describe sorta way. These are the only sunsets that Islanders are allowed to see. 

They were all sitting or leaning on different parts of a bent over Paopu fruit tree, the same one Xiao had been laying on earlier. Miko was sitting on Sora's right up the far end of the tree, Sora was sitting next to Kairi and Kairi was sitting near Riku, who was leaning on the tree. Xiao was leaning on the other side, behind the tree, peering over it, close to where Kairi was sitting near Riku. There was a silence as they all listened to the movement of the waves.

"So...Kairi's home is out there somewhere...right?" Sora asked, breaking the silence

Xiao mumbled "Just when I thought I could hear the sea without loads of noisy kids talking..."

Sora turned to face Riku, as did Kairi. Miko was gazing out to the beautiful sea, she was lost in thought until Xiao threw a rock at her head "Ow!" growled Miko glaring at Xiao. Xiao grinned. The others seemed to preoccupied listing to what Riku was saying then to pay attention to Miko.

Riku had been saying "Could be...We'll never know by saying here"

"But what's wrong with being here?" Xiao asked. No-one bothered to answer her. Xiao was used to being ignored, she didn't mind it hardly anymore

Sora lent over from his perch on the branch to be able to see Riku more clearly "But how far can a raft take us?"

"Not very far" Miko said to Sora "It'll properly sink as soon as we get out to sea" Kairi giggled a bit at that comment

Riku shrugged, ignoring Miko's comment "Who knows" he continued "If we have to we'll think of something else"

Xiao sighed "After all the effort to build the darn thing?"

"Xiao has got a bit of a point there Riku" said Sora

Xiao perked up "What? You acutely heard me that time?"

"What a shame" smirked Miko

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee" snorted Xiao, sarcastically

Kairi sighed "Please don't argue"

Xiao looked alarmed "What? But she started it!"

"Pointing fingers never got anyone anywhere" Miko said, grinning at Xiao. Xiao stuck her toungeout at Miko

Sora groaned "Stop...bickering..."

"But you and Riku argue all the time" protested Miko

Riku then decided to but in "Hey, since we did we argue"

"Yesterday" said Kairi "About--"

"Let's not go into that" Sora said, firmly

Kairi sat there in thought for a few second then said to Riku or more so to the group "Supposing you get you another world?" She paused and giggled a bit "What would you do there"

"Think why me" mumbled Xiao

"Think of all the new and strange things I'm gonna see" Miko said, dreamily

"Think of all the adventures!" exclaimed Sora, grinning away

Riku was deep in thought, it looked like he wanted to say something...but it wouldn't sound good so after a pause he said "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

There was pause after this interesting speech

"I dunno" shrugged Sora as he lead back on the branch. Miko looked down at Sora's face and smiled, looked up at her and he smiled back.

"Since when did you become a phisihor?" asked Xiao, eyeing Riku

Riku thought for a moment "I'm not, its just what I think"

"Fair enough" said Xiao

"And it's because we don't know" Riku went on "That we have to go out there and find out...just sitting here won't change a thing..."

Kairi slightly shook her head. Sora looked away from Miko and out to the sea, Miko looked out to sea as well. Xiao just lent on the tree not partily caring about anything

"It's the same old stuff" Riku said "So...let's go"

Kairi looked at Riku "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku turned to Kairi "Thanks to you, if you hadn't of come here...then I properly would never of tohught of any of this"

Sora rolled his eyes at Riku. Miko wasn't really paying attention and Xiao was looking bored.

"Kairi...Thank you"

"Heh...Your welcome"

* * *

Miko was still sitting on the Paopu Tree, even after Sora, Riku and Kairi had walked off. She could hear Riku teaseing Sora about the Paopu fruit and then the laugher as they both ran off home. She sighed and gazed up at the sky and at the stars at that were slowly starting to come out. _Sora..._She thought. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She sighed again 

"Heya Miko"

Miko turned around slightly and saw Xiao climbing up on to the branch and sitting next to her "You ok?" asked Xiao

Miko nodded. Xiao grinned cheekily "I know who your thinking about!"

Miko blushed a bit "What do you mean?" she stuttered

"Sora?" Xiao edged on "Your dream guy"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Miko, who had gone bright red

Xiao smirked "Come on it's ok, you can admit it. It's not like I didn;t already know"

Miko sighed, it was true...she did have a HUGE crush on Sora. And it was starting to get hard to hide it. Xiao gazed out to sea...she seemed unsally quiet

"What's the matter Xiao?" asked Miko

Xiao looked out to sea "Wonder where I came from? I mean I'm not from here...I'm the only kind of me here..."

Miko looked at her friend then looked out to sea as well "Maybe your like Kairi"

"Maybe..."

"And maybe we might be able to find your home world out there" smiled Miko

"Maybe..."

Miko sighed, what comfort was she to Xiao? She had no idea what it was like to be one of a kind...or maybe she did...it was every odd...

"I can't wait to get on that raft...and just sail away"

Miko looked at Xiao. It was rare she spoke like this, she was usually a grummpy, moody, hot tempered, sacastic girl. But sometimes she was quiet and thoughtful.

Xiao looked up at the sky one last time then jumped off the branch and started to walk off

"Where are you going?" Miko called after her

"Home, you should to, it's getting late" Xiao answered

Miko nodded "Ok!" she took one good long last look at the glorious sunset...then jumped off them branch and ran up to Xiao and the two of them walked home together.

* * *

**Yeah, me and Meeks decied to keep our version to the plot but I shall be messing about (laughs manicly) anyways. Gosh my description sucks! Sigh, I'll never be as good as a certain someone on this site ANYWAY I hope you liked this chapter. Anyways Read and Review but it's only if you want to, If I get some nice reviews I may contiune (Hint, Hint...) Anyways until next chapter, Catch you later!**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	2. Chapter II: Sunset

**Yay! New Chapter! Sorry, It would have been up sooner but I had to go visiting me family, ah yes... anyway...**

_**Thanks to...**_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: THANK YOU! It was such a thrill to get a review from you, but to acutlly say you think I'm good at descripting 'serious' stuff (Head swells with pride) Man I'm such a glory hound. And you thought it was awesome to boot XD**

**(Ugh...Dam those spelling mistakes! Oh well...)**

**Oh and btw? That person who I think is good a discriping things? Hm...I'll give you a clue 'her' inisals are (Well not really but FanFic. Net wise...) S-O-O...****Ring a bell?**

**_P.S: Why are you soooo keen on killing Miko? (She's just curious ;) And so am I)_**

**Now for the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) Tanaka Fan Character version There done :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter; Peace out **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

In pried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter II – Sunset**

The sun shone brightly, lighting up the sky as it always did. The sky was a pale blue and there were hardly any clouds in the sky, the waves moved slowly. It was truly a marvellous day...well Sora thought so as he climbed out of his boat and jumped on to the pier. He walked down the beach and entered the Cove. He saw Riku and Xiao talking, but Miko wasn't there.

"Hey? Where's Miko?" Sora asked, looking about for her

Xiao turned to Sora "She slept in and I wasn't bothered to go to her house and get her up"

"Oh" mumbled Sora, sounding a tad disappointed

"Me and Xiao were discussing a name for the raft" Riku said

Xiao grinned "I thought the name 'Trinity' would be cool"

Riku shook his head "Nah, it needs something better, how about... the Highwind?"

"I think the...Well...Hmm...How about the Excalibur!" Sora said, sounding proud of his idea

Riku disagreed "No, how' about"

"The Usal?" Sora suggested, shrugging at little

"I got a great Idea!" shouted Xiao looking excited "Let's call it the SS. No Sora!"

Sora glared "Gee great name Xiao..."

"Yeah I know" grinned Xiao, Riku laughed

"How's about the Usal?" Sora continued

Riku smiled "Let's do it!"

Just then, Kairi came over walking along the bridge that connected the part of the island Xiao, Sora and Riku were standing on, to the island where they had spent most of the time building and planning the raft. She sighed as she saw the two boys and the girl bickering

"Are you guys at it again?" she asked, then she put a hand over her mouth tying to hide her amused smile "All right I'll be the judge"

At this point it became apparent to the three who were arguing that they were going to do what they sometimes did if they couldn't agree on something; They'd have a race!

"The usual rules apply: Take any route you want" Kairi was saying "First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins"

The three gazed at the rest of the cove. Planning in their heads the routes they were going to take in order to win

"If I win...I'm captain!" said Sora, eagerly

"And if I win, I'm naming the raft the SS. No Sora" Xiao grinned, and she received a glare from Sora

"What if you win Riku?" Sora asked his friend

Riku, then slowly smiled, and said softly "I get to share the Paopu with Kairi"

"Huh?!" exclaimed Sora, looking a bit surprised

Riku turned slightly to face Sora "Deal?" he said "The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" protested Sora

Xiao rolled her eyes "I still stick by if I win then I get to name the raft the SS. No Sora..." she muttered

Kairi, who hadn't heard what Riku had said about the papou fruit, suddenly shouted "Okay! On my count!"

"1"

Xiao got ready to run

"2"

Riku grinned at Sora, and positioned himself to run

"3"

Sora was still surprised from Riku's comment about sharing the Paopu Fruit with Kairi

"GO!"

Sora suddenly saw that Xiao and Riku had ran off. He automaticly ran after Riku who was running along the bridge. He had lost track of Xiao, who has strangely ran off the edge when the race began.

Sora ran as fast he he could but his huge yellow shoes kept nearly tripping up. Him and Riku were so close together he might of bumped into Riku if he wasn't careful. Then suddenly, the plank of wood Sora was standing on gave way and fell down and into the water. Riku laughed and jumped over the hole as Sora got up as quick as possible to follow him.

When Sora had got out of the water he saw that Riku was running down to the part of the beach where the Raft was. He had been told that Riku, Xiao and Kairi had already built the raft up. Sora then saw the look out, he then climbed up the ladder and got up onto the Lookout, he then grabbed the handle. This handle was connected to a rope which lend all the way down to the end of the beach where the raft was. Sora pushed himself off the lookout and went all the way down to the beach. He stuck his tounge out at Riku as he saw him running along the beach.

When Sora was at the end of the line. He let go and ran up the hill and jumped on to another ledge and jumped onto the ledge where the tree was. He tagged it and jumped off the ledge. Riku had just tagged the tree at that time too and now he was catching up with Sora. Sora and Riku had a desperate race to where Kairi was and when they got there they both collapsed in front of Kairi both at the same time.

"Did I win?" asked Riku and Sora together

Kairi giggled "Nope"

"What?!" exclaimed Sora

"Your joking" Riku staring in disbelieve

Kairi smiled and pointed behind here and there standing there with a triumphant look on her grinning face stood Xiao. Sora and Riku just stared in amazement...

"So" said Xiao, smirking wickedly "The raft is called the SS. No Sora"

* * *

Miko was running down the beach with incredible speed. I'm late again! She thought. Yet again she had slept in and left the others to do all the work again. She ran into the cove, she ran all the way across the bridge and down to the Raft. She was amazed at how well the raft had turned out. She gave a slight glare as she saw Sora and Kairi standing next to each other laughing together 

Kairi turned and saw Miko, she waved to her "Morning sleepy head"

"Hahaha" Miko said, dryly. Walking over to Sora and standing by him

Sora grinned "Hi Miko"

"Hey" smiled Miko

Kairi lent over closer to Sora and grinned "Today we collect the provisions for our trip!"

"Wow...I can't believe we're nearly finished and we'll we sailing by tomorrow" Miko said, smiling to herself

Sora nodded as did Kairi. Kairi then said "Let's see Sora, your looking for..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out another crumbled piece of paper on which was written on it;

**One Seagull Egg**

**Three Mushrooms**

**Two Coconuts**

**Three Fish**

**And a bottle of Drinking Water**

"Hey" Sora said "I could use that bottle you gave me yesterday to get the water"

Kairi smiled "Good idea Sora"

"Just don't get water from the Ocean" Miko reminded Sora. Sora frowned, he'd stupidly drunk some of the Ocean water. Bleh! It was terrible

Kairi continued "Don't forget to bring everything back here, Miko you go with Sora"

Miko groaned "Ugh..."

"Come on Miko, sooner we do this, sooner we can relax" Sora said, running off down the beach. Miko slowly followed him.

* * *

"I can't find the last Mushroom!" 

Miko looked at Sora, they had already found most of the stuff and had put them in a neat little bag; they had found the Seagull egg, coconuts, fish, and got the water, they had just found the two mushrooms but couldn't find the last

"Hm...Xiao told me she saw a mushroom growing once in the secret place" Miko said

Sora then ran off towards the secret place and Miko followed him. They crawled through the bushed and into the cave that was so hidden.

The Cave was quite big. Roots of the trees that grew on the island and could be seen all over the roof of the cave. There was a slight hole in the roof which lit up the room. There was also a wooden object, which resembled a door but since there was no handle no-one knew what lied behind it. The Cave was covered in all sorts of pictures, showing strange things that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xiao and Miko had all drew when they were younger.

Miko had drawn a beautiful castle when she was younger, but then again Miko was a gifted artist, Riku had drawn all sorts of bizarre Monsters and creatures and Xiao had drawn a funny looking duck, then after all Xiao couldn't drawn very well.

Miko gazed at all the drawings remembering all the memories. She then heard Sora shout "Found it!"

Sora picked up the mushroom and then he caught sight of a picture. A picture he and Kairi had drawn when they were younger, it was the faces of Sora and Kairi. Kairi had drawn Sora and Sora had drawn Kairi. Sora softly touched the picture of Kairi and sat there in deep though. Remembering...

Then Sora slowly grabbed a piece of chalk and drew him giving a paopu fruit to Kairi. Miko gave a silent sigh, she felt a tad jealous of Kairi, Sora really seemed to like her and this was just proving it...

Suddenly there was a noise. Sora and Miko spun around "W-Who's there?" Sora exclaimed turning around. Miko gulped as she saw as well as Sora saw a Dark figure wrapped up in a brown cloak

"I've come to see the door to this world"

Sora titled his head, in puzzlement. Miko, in fear, hid behind Sora, shaking slightly "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about ?" said Sora, staring at this stranger

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed"

Miko looked up at Sora "What is he talking about Sora?"

Sora was silent he didn't know what he meant, he paused then he said "Whoever you are stop freaking us out like this!" Then he paused "Huh? Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door"

Sora and Miko looked at each other then they exclaimed "So...You're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little"

Sora frowned and put a protective arm (Or that's what Miko thought) in front of Miko and shouted, trying to show he wasn't scared "Oh yeah! Well you'll see we're gonna get out and learn what's out there"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing"

Sora glared at the Man then his gaze traveled to the brown door. Miko watched the Hooded Man slowly creep into the darkness and fade away. When Sora turned around he saw that the man was gone

"Who was that?" Miko asked, still a little frighted

Sora shook his head "I don't know Miko, I don't know..."

* * *

It was late afternoon before Miko and Sora went back to Kairi with the provisions, due to the fact they had dozed on on the Paopu fruit Island after that strange encounter with the Man in the brown hood. 

"Hey Kairi" said Miko, cheerfully as she walked over to Kairi, who was leaning on the mast of the Raft

Kairi didn't seem to notice her

"Kairi?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi closely. When he and Miko had gotten more closer they saw that Kairi was making something in her hands. Kairi looked up when Miko and Sora we're right there in front of her

"Oh, hi guys" smiled Kairi

Sora titled his head "What are you doing" he asked

"Oh? This?" Kairi said, looking down at the necklace she had been making "I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage" she smiled at her work and put it away in her pocket

Miko looked quickly at the necklace Kairi had made as she put it in her pocket. It was very well made.

"Oh here you go" Sora said, handing Kairi the bag of Provisions

Kairi smiled "Thanks Sora, you too Miko. Oh Miko! I found this for you" And with that she gave Miko a beautiful shell, it seemed to be green, blue and red all mixed together

"Oh Kairi...it's beautiful, thank you" Miko said, smiling at Kairi

"Your welcome" Kairi smiled

Sora looked a tad upset "What about me?"

"I gave you something yesterday silly" giggled Kairi

"Oh yeah, heh"

Kairi looked up at the sky then back at her friends "Wanna call it a day?" he asked

"Yes" said Miko and Sora together

Kairi laughed. And Sora said "Snap" this made Miko laugh as well.

"Okay, tomorrows the big day! We'd better rest up" Kairi said, smiling

Sora and Miko both nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was later that day, at sunset, another one of the glorious sunsets that always seemed to appear every night before the dark came upon the world. This one was a little different the water was more sparkley as the sun shone on it, it was truly beautiful. 

Kairi and Sora were sitting together on the pier, gazing at the Sun. In a bush Miko was watching them, she was curious about the conversation Kairi and Sora might have. Xiao had insisted to come along and though Miko was scared Kairi and Sora would get to close. Miko was very jealous of Kairi.

"You know...Riku has changed" Kairi was saying

Xiao snorted "She don't live with him, how would she know?"

"Shh!" Miko snapped. Xiao shrugged and Miko listened carefully

"What do you mean?" Sora was asking

Kairi paused "Well..."

"You ok?" Sora asked

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us" Kairi suddenly exclaimed

Miko's face turned scarlet red and looked like she was about to explode. Xiao mumbled "Oh here we go again" This is what happened when Miko got really jealous

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, sounding startled

Kairi laughed "Just kidding!"

Miko sighed with relieve and Xiao rolled her green eyes more than ever

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi" Sora somewhat laughed

Kairi sighed and looked down "Maybe..." she then looked up again "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready, No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora smiled

Kairi sighed with relieve "That's good" she then stood up "Sora, don't ever change.."

"Huh?"

"I just can't wait, Once we set sail, it'll be great..."

Sora stood up and stood next to Kairi. From Miko's point of view it looked like they were holding hands. She was about to explode. Xiao, who didn't want another Krakatoa to take place, grabbed a stone and taking careful aim threw it. It hit Sora in the back of the head

"Ow!" he cried and he fell off the pier with a Splash! Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Miko glared at Xiao, who grinned sheepishly back.

* * *

**Well? How was that? Good, bad, medium? I think it was good...well of course I would I'm biast :D Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, Read and Review but it's only if you want to. And until another chapter is hopefully added, Catch you later! **

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	3. Chapter III: Day of Awaking

**New Chapter! Whoo! Three chapters already? I'm so proud of myself (Grin) Anyways I'll stop being annoying and complimenting myself (Selfish eh?) and get on with the chapter intro's**

_**Thanks to...**_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion:**** Thanks a trillion for reviewing! It makes me so happy when someone thinks what I'm writing is awesome (grins in a happy stupid manner) Your review made me laugh :D and I shall continue. I had no idea you liked Sora (Sigh) poor guy he has all the girls after him glad I don't like him well...like him like that at any rate ;)**

**Thanks for saying this stories awesome, it makes me feel soooo proud**

**Sora: Get on with the story please**

**Pft! Fine...Now for the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) Tanaka (Fan Character version) There done :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter; Peace out **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

In pried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter III – Day of Awaking**

Sora couldn't sleep. He kept gazing around his room, he could hear Kairi's words echoing and bouncing around in his head. He rolled over. No luck, still the words swam around in his mind

"I just can't wait...once we set sail. It'll be great"

Sora sighed. He closed his eyes, no point trying to sleep, maybe it was the excitement of the next day that kept him awake or maybe it was the strange rumble of thunder that was coming from outside. He sat up in bed and gazed out of the window

"A storm?" he said, he stared he could see a terrible storm taking place on the island. Then it hit him "Oh no! The raft"

Five minutes later, Sora's mother came into the room "Sora? Dinners ready? Sora? Sora?!"

Her gaze then traveled from Sora's bed to the wide open window...

* * *

Sora ran along the town and towards the beach. He had to get to the island, how he was going to protect the raft from the storm was beyond him but he had to do something. When he reached the beach he was surprised to see Miko, fiddling with her boat

"Miko?" Sora asked, looking surprised

Miko spun around and saw Sora "Sora!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" Sora said

"Well it's just that I saw the storm and I thought about the raft and-" Miko got cut off by Sora crying out "Me too!"

Miko looked at Sora "Well let's go together"

"Right!" Sora said, nodding his head

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

It seemed like ages before they could get to the island, they managed to climb up onto the pier. Sora looked puzzled

"What is it?" Miko asked, looking at his puzzled face

Sora pointed "Riku, Xiao and Kairi's boats are here" and so they were

"They must of come to the island too" Miko said

Sora then gazed up at the sky "What is that!" he said, breathlessly

Miko looked up too and there was a huge, dark almost electric ball of darkness, hoving up in the sky. She couldn't help up gape

"Let's just go find Riku and Kairi and Xiao" Sora said, trying to tear them away from this...thing in the sky

Miko nodded, they were just about to run down the beach, when they saw something horrible. Slowly, something was a merging from the ground, a jet black thing with huge yellow eyes and huge claws, it looked menacing...Sora gasped and Miko gave a slight shriek of terror

Sora pulled out his wooden sword "Miko!" he cried "These creatures! I saw them in that dream I told you about!"

Miko stared in disbelieve. This had to be a dream! It had to be...or did it?

"Stay close to me!" Sora was shouting. Miko stayed as close to Sora as possible as he and her ran across the beach, trying to avoid the menacing creatures at were trying to claw at them with they're huge hands.

"Where are we going?!" Miko asked, dodging the black beings left and right

Sora turning his head to look at her slightly "We have to find Xiao, Riku and Kairi"

"Right" Miko said, nodding her head.

Sora wasn't looking were he was going and he ran into something. Miko nearly ran into Sora

"Ow!" cried a familiar voice "Watch it Sora!"

"Xiao?" Sora and Miko said both at once

Xiao was holding a very large branch and was swatting the dark creatures away, when she had got rid of them, she turned and glared at Sora

"Here I am trying to save my hide and you run into me!" she snapped

Sora rubbed the back of his head "Sorry..." he mumbled

"What are you doing here?" Miko asked, staring at her friend "Coming to protect the raft?"

"No" Xiao snorted "I'm following my stupid brother, that moron ran off out the house and I followed him"

Sora blinked "He ran off?"

Xiao nodded "Yeah something about some door opening" she shrugged

"Wonder what he's on about" Miko said, looking confused

"That's what I want to know" Xiao muttered, loud enough so Miko and Sora could hear her

Sora looked worried "What about Kairi?! Did you see her?" Xiao shook her head...meaning no. Sora looked down a bit

Miko then shouted "Look out!" Some of the black creatures were jumping at them. Sora auto maticly took charge

"To the Seaside Shack!" he ordered and he and the girls ran into it.

When they were safely inside, Xiao ran up the stairs leading to the bridge

"Where are you going?!" exclaimed Miko

Xiao stopped and said quickly "Looking for Riku" and with that she ran onto the bridge

Sora groaned Once Xiao had a goal she never let go of it "Let's go after her" Sora said and with that he ran after her. Miko followed, feeling a trifle scared

* * *

The three friends ran all the way down the bridge and to the Island where the Paopu Fruit trees grew. And there standing in the middle of the island stood...Riku.

"Riku!" shouted Xiao

Miko skidded when she got onto the island. Xiao did the same. Sora ran up behind the two girls and shouted to Riku

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she's be with you?"

Riku remained silent

"Riku?" Miko asked. There was a strange atmosphere in the air...a dark feeling...that made the hairs on the back of her head stand up on end

Xiao was staring at Riku with large eyes, worried, strangely frighted eyes. Sora was staring at Riku too, he looked confused, why was his friend acting so strangely

"The door...has opened" Riku said, softly, looking up at the sky

Xiao turned to Miko and Sora "Told ya he was talking about some door" But Miko and Sora weren't listening

"What?" Miko and Sora said at the same time, confused as heck. They knew Xiao had mentioned it earilery but...they didn't think she was telling the truth...REALLY.

Riku turned to face the three "The door has opened Sora! Miko! Xiao! Now we can go to the outside world"

"What are you on about?" Miko gaped, gazing at Riku. He didn't seem to be the Riku she knew...he had changed.

Xiao muttered sarcastically "So much for the raft..."

Sora lost his pacentice "We've gotta find Kairi!" he bellowed

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku snapped back. This stunned Sora

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness! " Riku said. He then put his hand out towards Sora, Miko and Xiao. Almost encouraging them to take his hand.

"Riku" Sora mumbled

Suddenly! A black shadow like circle appeared underneath Riku. Sora gasped. A line of darkness traveled up Riku, up his body and up along his arm. But this didn't even bother him

Xiao let out a cry of horror

Miko turned to Sora, almost panic stricken "Sora! Do something!"

Sora was doing something, he rushed over to Riku and tried to grab his hand, he tried so hard to grab his friends hand, the darkness was tremendous, he could hardly see Riku because of the thick clouds of darkness, but in the end Sora suddenly was pulled back (His guess that it was Miko or maybe he just fell out of it...he didn't know) and for a brief minute the world became dark

Then...the heavens opened...a glow of light shone out of the darkness and there was now so much light it blinded Sora for a few seconds as it did Miko and Xiao...suddenly just as soon as it appeared the light dissapeared. Sora shook his head. Riku had disappeared. Sora was just regaining his balance when Xiao exclaimed

"Sora! Sora look!"

Sora looked. There...in his hand, was the most extraordinary weapon he had ever seen. It looked like a key, a giant key, it had a golden handle and the rest was made of sliver. On the end of the handle was a symbol of...well what looked like a mouse's head.

_**Keyblade...Keyblade...Keyblade...**_

"Keyblade?" Sora said, gazing upwards toward the sky, now darkened again

Miko looked at Sora in somewhat confusion and awe "What is a Keyblade?"

"I guess it's this thing" Sora said, waving the 'Keyblade' around

Xiao looked at it for a few seconds then she said "It sucks"

Sora rolled his eyes "Let's go find Kairi" he said, firmly

"But what about Riku?" Miko suddenly asked

Sora paused "I'm sure he's fine..." there was a hint of worry in his voice, that worried Miko

"Let's just go find Kairi" Xiao said, trying to hide the tiny tint of worry that seemed to be lingering in just about everyones voices

"Let's check out the Secret Place" Sora said, running off

Miko looked at Xiao, Xiao looked back then they ran off after Sora. It was odd but when Sora hit one of the dark creatures (That were still there) it dissappered in about one hit.

* * *

When they arrived at the Secret Place. They got a surprise, for instead of the normal bushes that hid the Secret Place had been replaced by a large white door. The three friends looked at each other but they still went in just the same, they had to find Kairi. She was there friend after all.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted out as he ran into the cave, Xiao and Miko close behind

Miko was stunned. Kairi stood motionless, but then, slowly, she turned around. She looked in bad shape

"What's wrong with her" Xiao whispered to Miko. Miko didn't reply. She looked at the lifeless look on Kairi's face, her glazed over eyes, he still body as if she was some sort of ghost. Sora looked shocked

"S..o..ra..." Kairi said, weakly. She outstretched her arm towards Sora.

And as she did this the brown door, that for about 10 years had remained fully locked and closed suddenly burst open, blowing out a gust of darkness. Sora, Miko and Xiao struggled to kept a grip on the ground they stood on. Kairi on the other hand was so fragile that she got blown away by the wind towards Sora. Sora put his arms out to catch her and as she flew into his arms, she vanished! Sora was holding nothing. Just then Sora and his friends lost their grip on the floor and they were blown out of the cave

* * *

Sora, Miko and Xiao suddenly fell to the ground with a thump! Xiao glared "Stupid door!" she growled

"Ouch..." Miko said, rubbing her head

Sora got up a bit and shook the sand out of his hair. Then he looked shocked

"Whats the matter with you?!" snarled Xiao

Sora gasped and looked over the edge...edge? Miko and Xiao crawled over and gazed over the edge...nearly the entire island had vanished. They were just on a floating island, there was nothing bellow them but a purple sky

"H-h-h-how did this happen?" stuttered Miko, shocked

Xiao shook her head in disbelieve "It's not true..." she mumbled

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Sora spun around slowly, the girls did to...and there...right behind them was the most terrifying thing ever, even more scarier than the black creatures...this was like them but it was HUGE!

This creature was about 10 times the size of the smaller ones and it had small yellow, sunken eyes and long strands of darkness that seemed to resemble hair. It had huge clawry hands and curly toes and it had a huge bugly figure. And it had it's middle cut into the shape of a heart...it was cut right through it so you could see through it... It looked terrifying for the three friends to behold...

Sora looked more scared than the girls "I've seen this before" he stuttered, through his shivering lips

"From your dream" Miko said, still gazing at the monstrosity. Sora nodded. Miko then slowly started to believe Sora...maybe his dream wasn't a dream after all...

Suddenly! The huge creature lunged towards the three. Xiao gave a cry of "Scatter!" and they did. Sora, who was still holding his keyblade, ran to the left. Miko, who had no weapon, ran to the right, and Xiao, who only had a branch for a weapon, ran away which way.

"How are we suppose to be rid of this..this...Thing!" shouted Xiao, dogeing some of the black orbs of darkness that the huge being was firing

Miko turned and looked at Sora "Sora! Your dream how did you defeat it in your dream" she shouted

Sora paused and then said "It's hands! I attacked its hands!" and with that he lunged at the huge dark being and starts to slash it's hand

The being cried out in pain and tried to attack Sora, but Sora dashed out of the way and on his little run he manged to kill a small dark creature that was going for Miko.

"Thanks" Miko said, blinking. She seemed a bit dazed

"Don't mention it!" Sora called out, heading towards the Huge creatures hands again.

Xiao rolled her eyes "Stop talking and start killing!" she ordered. As her and Miko ran about trying to dodge the small black beings and the black orbs

"I don't see you doing anything" Sora snorted as he quickly dodged a black orb as he tried hard to attack the hand, that, to his annoyance, kept moving

Xiao grinned. It seemed silly to grin at a time like this but this was Xiao "I don't have a giant Key, I can't hurt it and Miko's even more useless"

"Hey!" snapped Miko. She grabbed a rock and chucked it with tremendous force at Xiao, It missed Xiao and it hit a small black creature

Sora had been going at the dark huge creature for ages and it seemed to be weaking, then with one final triumphant blow Sora seeming finished it off. It fell to it's knees for a few minutes. Sora and his friends huddled together into a group. They watched as the Huge black creature, floated up into the dark orb and vanished

"It's gone" Miko said, sighing with relief

Sora looked up after it "For now at least"

Xiao suddenly shouted out "Forgive me but is it just me or is this wind getting a bit strong!"

She wasn't joking. The wind had become so strong that they had to grab onto something to avoid being blow away up into the orb in the sky. Sora was hanging deparatily to a wooden plank, Miko was hanging on to this same plank and Xiao was hanging onto the remains of a tree.

"Hang on!" Sora shouted, he shouted as loud as he could so he could be heard above the sound of the furious wind

Xiao was struggling to hang on. Miko could see her friends fingers departaly trying to hold on, then suddenly Xiao let go completely

"Xiao!" cried Miko

Xiao gave a shriek of terror as she flew up as dissapeared into the orb

Sora closed his eyes Riku, kairi and now Xiao...they were all disappearing. One by one...

Miko now to was wasn't able to hang on much longer "Sora!" She cried "I'm scared! I can't hang on much longer!"

"Try!" begged Sora "I can't lose you too!"

Miko tried but then suddenly the bit of wood she was hanging onto broke and she flew up. But Sora quickly grabbed her with one of his hands and held her there. She gazed at him. He'd saved her. But , of course, they couldn't stay like that forever and soon Sora wasn't able to hang on, he let go and they both went flying into the dark orb, shrieking in terror all the way.

* * *

**(Gasp!) A cliffhanger! NO! Ah, everyone knows whats gonna happen...or do they? Dun dun dunnn! (Crickets Chirp) Heh...Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, Read and Review but it's only if you want to. And until another chapter is hopefully added, Catch you later! **

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	4. Chapter IV: Welcome to Traverse Town!

**Two chapters in one day! Whoo! Erm actually I pre-wrote the first six chapters (Sheepish grin) Don't ask I just did :D anyways...**

_**Thanks to...**_

**TotallyObssessed: Thanks for reviewing..? Un-sure whether you liked the story or not but meh thanks all the same**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Heh, I love getting reviews for you, thanks a bundle for reviewing. I do like Jen, she's cool as are you but meh (Shrugs) heheh, I love the suddenly! Thing too ;) also I like the bit when Xiao said the Keyblade sucks, lol.**

**And thanks for pointing out my terrible spelling (Looks annoyed) I'll get payback...(laughs manicly then stops) Nah! I'm not that mean only Donald would do something that low**

**Donald: ¬.¬**

**Anyways! **

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) Tanaka (Fan Character version) There done :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter; Peace out **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

In pried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter IV – Welcome to Traverse Town! **

_**But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all...**_

_**...So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.**_

_XxXxXxXx_

Sora slowly opened his eyes, he gazed dazedly around him for about ten seconds, he groaned as he closed his eyes again then he opened them. He saw that to the left of him, sat a dog. This was a very usal looking dog, maybe because its fur was a bright yellow, it was obviously a male dog and it looked very friendly, it's ears were bent over slightly at the top and its tonuge hung out of it's mouth such as only a dog can do. It wore a green collar.

Sora groaned again, he was aching all over, his face felt all cold, wet and sticky. He took it that the dog had licked him, which must of woken him up. He slowly closed his eyes again and he mumbled "Oh...what a dream..."

**THUD!**

"AH!" Sora's eyes snapped open, the dog, had jumped up on Sora, banging the boy into the cold stone wall he was leaning on. Sora leaped up, knocking the dog off his lap "This isn't a dream!" Sora exclaimed

Now fully conscious, Sora was now able to take in his surroundings, he gazed around in a mixture of confutation and awe. He was in an alleyway, with boxes leaning on the sides of the walls of the house, There was a fence at the far end with all sorts of posters on it. Sora looked up at the sky, he'd never seen the stars look so bright as they did, for it was night.

Sora slowly looked to his left and saw, to his surprise, Miko leaning against the wall, she was still unconscious. Sora in the mitz of his excitement, keeled down to Miko and shook her so hard that she awoke

"Miko!" Sora cried "Miko, wake up!"

Miko groggily opened her eyes, she looked at Sora then at the dog then at her surrounding. It took a moment for it to hit her, then she jumped to her feet and cried out "What the?!" She looked around alarmed, she turned to Sora quickly "Sora! Where are we...?"

"I haven't the foggiest" Sora shrugged

Miko slowly looked to the dog, who had now ran over to her and was jumping up at her, trying to lick her, Miko couldn't help but laugh, then she keeled to the dogs level "Do you know where we are, boy?" she asked

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle and a cry of a distant voice. The dog's ears pricked up and suddenly it whipped round and ran off

"Hey!" cried Sora, watching the dog run off

"That was weird" Miko mumbled

Sora crossed his eyes and looked around "How'd we get here?" he asked

"Well..." Miko paused, then she said "Remember that big ball? On the island? We flew into it rember?"

It slowly started to come back to Sora "Yeah! There were those things and Xiao was with us and I got that Key" Sora gazed at the Keyblade that was in his hands

"Sora!" exclaimed Miko "Where's Xiao?!"

Sora looked around, but Xiao was no where to be seen

"She was with us, I remember she was there with us" Miko was saying

Sora turned to her "Maybe she ended up somewhere else in this...place" he said

"I hope so" Miko sighed, looking down

"Well, we can't stand here, let's go explore we might find her" Sora said, trying to cheer Miko up. Miko nodded and the two walked off together. They walked down the alleyway some way until they turned a corner and saw...what must have been the town center...or at least they thought it was a town?

What they saw was this;

There was some stairs that lead down into the square, in the middle of it was two lamp posts, to the left of them they could see a huge brown door that was blocked by two wooden planks, on there right they could see a small cafe, complete with chairs and tables, they're were many houses. There was only a few people viable, one was a small boy, and another was a young women standing by the cafe. There was also a small creature walking about. Sora and Miko just gazed around at all they saw and that was only what was in front of them.

"What...is this? Where is...this...?" Miko gaped in her own confusing

"This is totally weird!" Sora exclaimed "We're in another world!"

Miko stepped back. This was all too much for the thirteen year old to cope with. One minute she was on her island, then there was darkness and, and, and--

"Miko watch it!"

Miko hadened looked where she was walking and had bumped into some doors leading into a store, which had a huge sign reading 'Jewelery' on its side and another sign reading 'Accessory'. The doors looked like they were so fragile that with the slightest push they would swing open...and thats just what happened then Miko hit it. The doors opened and she tumbled into the store landing on her back. Sora ran in after her.

"Hey there, how can I...Aw, it's only some kids..."

Sora, glared at the speaker, as he helped Miko to her feet. The speaker was an old looking man, who was standing behind the counter of the store, he had blond hair and was wearing goggles, he had blue eyes and had a thin, wooden, stick in his mouth, he had a muscular build, he was wearing a white shirt and wore a neckless with something that looked like dog tags hanging from it, he had a orange belt/felt thing around his waist and was wearing blue trousers. He had a deep, gruff voice and was staring at them with his beady blue eyes.

"I'm not a kid!" frowned Sora

"And we do have names" Miko snorted at him, gaining her balance

The man rolled his eyes "and what might your names be?" he asked, with a dry tone of voice

"Name's Sora" Sora snapped

"And I'm Miko" Miko said, glaring at the man

The man suddenly seemed unconformable with the glares at frowns and angry looks on the teenagers faces "Okay, okay, simmer down" he mumbled. Sora and Miko walked over to the counter and lent on it. They both looked tried and confused

"So why the long face, you two?" the man said, obviously trying to be helpful "You guys lost or something?"

Sora glared "No!" he snapped, then he paused "Well, maybe"

"I don't mean to be rude in asking" Miko asked, turning to face the man "Where are we?"

The man looked confused "Huh?"

* * *

Xiao grumbled as she lent against a wall, the same wall she had woken up leaning against_ Of all the rotten luck! _She thought _Trust me to end up on my own, all alone in a cold new world_ she looked to her left, she could see the square (The same one Sora and Miko had seen) she sighed and got up. She needed to find someone, Sora, Miko, Riku anyone...She for the first time felt a little scared. She was on her own. Her gaze traveled down to the floor and she sighed

"Excuse me Miss?"

Xiao listened to the voice, it sounded very...what was the word her mind was searching for...it sounded Goofy? She, out of her curiosity, looked up and stared at the speaker and his friend, and what usual looking people they were. People? You couldn't call them that for one resembled the likeness of a duck and the other the resembled a dog...or something?

The duck had black eyes and was duck billed and had white feathered, as for his size he was short and squattish. He wore a blue hat, which was covered in so many zips it was crazy! He wore a blue shirt the same colour of the hat, this shirt was covered in pockets and zips and other such things. H wore a gold bangle on each of his wrists, it was odd but yet he wore a shirt but wore no pants and no shoes to boot. He had a grumpy looking face which reminded Xiao of herself

The other, the dog type thing (Who was the one who'd spoken first), was tall, floppy eared, black furred and black-eyed. He wore a orange hat, and had a blue, blackish band separating the top of the hat from the red rimmed goggles that were also attached to the hat. He wore a green shirt that seemed to be striped and he was wearing two white gloves, he wore a black sleeveless jacket that was covered in pockets and zips. It must be a fashion trend to have loads of zips Xiao thought. The dog man also wore big baggy orange trousers which had a black belt with a sliver buckle wrapped around his waist and he was wearing big shoes. He had a friendly, goofy looking face, but Xiao didn't really mind.

There was a pause before Xiao said, in her usual dry tone of voice "You talking to me?"

"Who do you think we're talking to?" the duck snapped, he had a very usual voice, it sounded so much like a real duck quaking that Xiao had to listen carefully to catch his words

When she did, she glared. Was he looking for a fight? Because she would give it to him, she clutched the branch, which she still had since that episode at the island, tighter and glared at the duck even more. The duck glared back. The sparks were flying

The dog man, who didn't seem to want an argument or a fight to break out, said quickly "We don't mean to bother you, but were looking for a key?"

"A key?" Xiao repeated, slowly. She seemed baffled Of all the crazy things to ask about they ask about a key?! She raised an eyebrow "What sort of key?"

The duck and dog looked at one another, trying to think of the right words to explain this key between them

"Well..." the duck said

"Say no more!" Xiao exclaimed, putting a hand in front of the ducks face in order to stop him from finishing his sentence.

Then Xiao, in a attempt of utter sarcasm, reached into her trouser pocket and pulled something out of it. The duck and dog watched her hand as she put it him front of them, the hand was clenched and was obviously holding something, then...slowly she opened her hand and there laying on the palm of her hand was...a sliver key, her house key. The duck and dogs faces dropped, and they stared blankly at her

"You can take it or leave it" Xiao said, grinning away at them.

"No, that's not the sorta key were looking' for" the dog man said to Xiao "But it nice of you to offer"

Xiao looked down. The dog man turned to face the duck. The duck let out a sigh of aspiration and asked "Well do you know a man called Leon?"

"Nope" muttered Xiao

The duck and dog sighed "Never mind then... Come on, Goofy" the duck said, walking off. The dog, more than likely was called Goofy, paused at looked at Xiao, then he followed his friend

Xiao watched them walk for a few steps away, then she sighed and walked over to were some steps were. She sat down. She sighed again. She was on her own again. Then her ears pricked up, she could hear something, Katta's had much better hearing than ordinary people and could hear things from up to a mile away. What she could hear was the voices of the duck and Goofy.

This is what she heard;

"Are you crazy?!" she heard the duck exclaim "We can't have her come with us!"

"But Donald, look at her, she looks lost and-" Goofy was saying

"That's not the point...we have a mission, remember?" the duck, who was properly Donald, said to Goofy

There was then a long pause, Xiao didn't bother to turn around to see what was happening during that long pause but then after some time she heard Donald mutter

"Fine..."

Xiao heard, the noise of clumsy feet running up behind her. She decided to look behind her, when she did she saw Goofy standing over her, he keeled down to her level

"Hey, um" he started, he paused thinking of what to say, then he continued "Would you, uh, like to come with us? I mean cuz you look lost and all..."

Xiao sighed and thought about it, then she looked at him and shrugged "Ok, why not? I've got nothing so I've got nothing to lose"

"Great!" Goofy said, smiling broadly, then he asked "By the way? What's your name?"

"Xianya Tanaka, but just call me Xiao"

Goofy, put his hand forward and took Xiao's hand then he shook it viggersly "Nice to meet ya Xiao"

Just then, Donald, walked past Goofy and Xiao. "Come on you two" he snorted "We'll go to my nephews store, they might know something about this key and Leon"

Goofy stood up and followed Donald. Xiao quickly stood up aswell "Hey wait up!" she cried as she ran up to them. She paused then she said

"Erm..What'd you say your names were again?"

* * *

"Traverse Town?"

Miko stared at the man, she couldn't believe it. One minute they were on there island the next they were in some place called Traverse Town. They had spent the last few minutes explaining about there island, losing Riku, Kairi and Xiao and waking up in the alleyway, it had really puzzled the man but he had told them the Town they were in was called Traverse Town

"So gramps" Sora said, leaning lazily on the counter "Is this really another world?"

The man glared and growled "Don't call me gramps!" he bellowed "The names Cid!"

"Cid?" giggled Miko

Cid frowned "What's up?"

Miko put a hand over her mouth "Oh I'm sorry, it's just your name sounds funny"

Cid rolled his eyes "Anyway..." Cid continued "Not sure what yer talkin' about, but this sure anit' your island"

"Hmm..." Sora sighed "Guess we'd better start looking for Riku, Kairi and Xiao" Miko nodded in agreement

Cid shrugged "Well, good luck with whatever you two are doing" then he smiled for the first time since they'd met him "If you run into some trouble you two come to me. I'll look out for you"

"We will do" Miko said, smiling back "Thanks"

Sora gave Cid a wave and ran out of the store, Miko close behind. Cid gave a slight sigh and watched them go.

"So...where do we go now?" Sora asked, turning to Miko

Miko rubbed her chin "Look!" she exclaimed pointing "A sign post"

The two walked over to the post. It was a very easy to read sign. It was a lamp post with two arrows with white gloved hands on the end pointing in two different directions. underneath the arrows was the sign its self, they read quite simply 'EAST' and 'SOUTH'

Sora stared at it "Well...this couldn't be more confusing..." he muttered

"I think we'd better go right" Miko said, looking to the right "We haven't been that way before"

"Yeah, your right" Sora shrugged and he and Miko walked up the stairs to the right and kept on walking until they found some huge brown doors and a sign nearby read 'This way to the Second District'

Sora turned to Miko "Should we go in?" he asked. Miko nodded and Sora pushed the doors opened and they walked in

* * *

The Second District was a huge place. From Miko and Sora's view they could see to there right was a long building with a sign hanging off it reading 'Hotel' and to they're right they saw various shops. 'Dress and suit', 'Boots & Shoes' and 'Luggage' were just a few of the shops. Right in front of the two they could see in the distance a huge white building that looked like a manor mixed up with a bell tower. Sora stood looking about, Miko was in traced by the splendour of the place that she just stood there

"Miko! Look!"

Miko looked up. Sora was pointing to a man who was running for his dear life from...something? When the man got to where Miko and Sora was standing he tripped and fell over onto his backside, he stared horrified at something. Then suddenly his chest started to glow a reddish, oragne-ish and yellowish colour, then...suddenly... His heart flew right out of his chest! This sight terrified Miko so much she gave a cry of horror, Sora stood there in alarm. The man's body slowly faded away into darkness, the heart flew about and then it flew towards a dark portal opened up, then the heart flew right into the dark portal, when this happened a terrifying thing appeared...It reminded the two friends of the creatures that they'd seen on there island

It had a wiggly, flexible built and it wore a metal helmet, the helmet was all twisted and pointy with black swirls on the sides that looked like eyes, the face of the creature was like the ones that had attack the island, it wore and strange blue, purplish suit and it had pointy shoes, it had huge clawy hands with red fingers. It also had a red and black heart like symbol on it's chest. It looked horrible. It danced about a bit then it disspaered into a dark portal

Sora ran to where it had been, Miko followed "What was that thing?!" Miko cried out "And what happened to that man"

Sora looked at the ground "I don't know Miko...I really don't--"

"SORA!"

Sora looked up and saw that he and Miko were surrounded by the horrid, small black creatures that had attacked them the previous night..or was it the same night? "It's those creatures from the island!" cried Sora

Miko looked around, then she grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him by the black beings, who had tried to pounce on Sora but when he moved they all banged into each other

"What are you doing?!" cried Sora

Miko pointing in front of her "We'll hide in there" she was pointing towards the hotel. Sora stared as she dragged him through the doors of the hotel.

When they went inside the hotel, the heartless all strangely dissapeared and as soon as they dissapeared the brown doors leading from the first district to the second district (Or the other way round) opened and in walked Xiao, Donald and Goofy

"Doesn't look like he's here" Goofy said, with his hand to his fore head as he looked around

Xiao looked puzzled "Who?" she asked

"Keep looking!" Donald snorted, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot

"Who!" exclaimed Xiao

Goofy stared at her "Who what?"

Xiao sighed deeply "Who are we looking for?"

"For Leon" said Donald

Xiao cocked her head to one side, she looked even more confused "I thought you were looking for a key?" she asked

They all walked off towards the hotel, still talking "We are...I think?" Goofy said, looking puzzled now. Donald rolled his eyes and opened the doors of the hotel and then walked in. As they opened the doors to go in. The doors at the other, far end of the hotel opened and Miko and Sora, screaming, came running out (they had been running from Heartless that were in the Hotel). But Xiao and the others never heard the screams for they went in as soon as Sora and Miko went out.

Sora and Miko ran off the ledge and right into a group of black beings. Sora automaticly killed them with his key blade and follows Miko as they ran towards a fountain, they then veered left and ran into another door, leading into a place called the alleyway. As soon as they ran in, the black beings vanished and the doors of the Hotel opened and Xiao, Donald and Goofy walked out again

"Leeeeeeon! Mister Leon?" Donald called out, cupping his hands around his bill and shouting

Goofy then copied Donald and called out "Where are you?"

"Get out here cuz...well...we...um..." Xiao trailed off not knowing what to say. She then just stared blankly at Donald and Goofy as they continued calling out to 'Leon'

Donald stopped calling and sighed "Let's go back and check the hotel again" Xiao and Goofy nodded in agreement and they walked back in.

When they did go back in, Sora and Miko ran back from the hotel, screaming as a bunch of black creatures chased them. Sora attacked a few of them as he and Miko ran up the stares, past the hotel, up more stairs and into another building which was called the Gizmo Shop...and just what happened the last three times, the heartless hid themselves as Xiao, Donald and Goofy walked out from the other door of the hotel.

"Hmph!" Donald snorted, looking about with his hand to his fore head "Where is he?"

Goofy was coping Donald "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooon!" shouted Goofy...right into Xiao's ear. Xiao glared at him

"We're never gonna find him" muttered Xiao "We'll keep searching and searching until were nothing but skin and bones"

Goofy didn't seem to understand Xiao's sarcasm and said "Don't be silly, we'll stop to eat, then we'll keep looking"

"You amaze me Goofy...you really do..." mumbled Xiao, staring at Goofy blankly

"Thanks" Goofy said, smiling at her. Xiao rolled her eyes

Donald was tapping his foot at the two of them "Hurray up! We'll never find Leon if we diddle about like this!" and with that he walked off towards the Gizmo Shop. Xiao and Goofy shrugged and followed Donald and they all walked into the Gizmo Shop

"WHY IS EVERYTHING AFTER US!" came Sora's voice from the other side of the Gizmo Shop, as he and Miko ran out and closed the door

"How would I know?!" Miko snapped "Your not really doing much with that Keyblade of yours"

Sora pouted "But I can't help it if there about 30 of them around me at once"

Miko sighed "Look I would help you but I can't I have no weapon..." she looked down "I'm sorry Sora"

"Ah, it's ok" Sora said, walking off and shrugging "I'm sure we can find something for you to use as a-- AHHH!"

Miko looked at the place were Sora had been, Sora had stupidly not been looking were he was walking and had walked right off the edge of the balcony they were standing on, She ran to the side and stared at the crumpled figure of Sora living on the floor

"You ok?!" she shouted down to him, alarmed, as she lent other the edge. Miko, suddenly relised she was leaning to far over and then without any warning she lost her balance as she fell off the egde...luckily for Miko, she was able to land on Sora, which was much better than landing on the centre

Sora grumbled and tried to shove Miko off him "Heh, sorry Sora" Miko said, sheepishly as she got off him. Sora sat up looking dazed, as soon as he got up, the small black creatures popped up

"Oh for the love of--" Sora growled as he and Miko stared at the creatures, luckily for them there was a door behind them, Miko shoved Sora inside and they closed the door. Then, as the two friends disappeared into the house, the creutres vanished too and from up on the ledge Sora and Miko had been, out came Xiao, Donald and Goofy

Donald sighed "Not here either..." he said, folding his arms and tapping his feet

"Doesn't take a rocket siencetist to figure that out" muttered Xiao

Goofy, put his hand to his fore head and looked around "This could take a while" he said as he put his hand to his side and looked at Xiao

"That's a bit of an under stantment Goof" Xiao snorted

Donald groaned "Come on, we'll check the alleyway"

* * *

It took a few minutes for Sora and Miko to find there way back to the First District and get back into the accessory shop. They both sat worn out-ly on the chairs. Cid saw them "Hey there" he called out

Sora gave him a tired wave "Hey..."

"You two look tried, any luck finding your friends yet" asked Cid

"No, not yet" panted Miko, trying to get her breath back

Cid looked at the two worn out children "Keep your chins up, take another look around town, when your feeling better"

"Will do" Sora said

"You ok?" Miko asked, turning to face Sora

Sora nodded "Yeah, I'll live, you ok?" he asked. Miko nodded. Sora stood up "Let's go and have another look around"

"Yeah, let's do it" Miko said, standing up. They gave Cid a wave and they both walked out of the store. Sora smiled and walked outside, Miko smiled at him. She was glad she had ended up with Sora

"They'll come at you out of no-where"

Sora and Miko jumped and spun around. Sora got in front of Miko and summoned his Keyblade "Who are you?!" Sora exclaimed. Miko peered over Sora's shoulder in order to see who the speaker was

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade"

The speaker was a man, probery in his 20's, he had brown hair that spiked downwards and went down to his shoulders, he had deep blue eyes and a scar going from the top of his nose sideways up to the top of his fore head, he wore a small jacked and black gloves, and a white vest. He wore black trousers covering in an outrages amount of belts on it it wasn't true, and he also wore black shoes. He wore a necklace with a lion on it and he had a weapon with him, the handle of the blade resmled the handle of a gun but instead of the place where the bullets would fly out of the gun was a blade and on the end of the handle was a chain with a lion symbol on it, like the one around his neck

Miko looked at Sora "What's he on a bout?"

"Dunno, but I don't trust him" Sora said, griping his keyblade even harder

The man shook his head and put two fingers to his forehead "But why?" he asked himself "Why would it chose a kid like you?"

Sora looked offended "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Miko glared at the man, she hated it if someone insulted Sora. If only she had a weapon...

"Never mind" the man said "Now...let's see that Keyblade" He slowly approached Sora and put his hand out toward him

Sora glared at him "What?! There's no way your getting this!" he shouted

"Sora..." Miko mumbled, now feeling uncomfortable, Sora turned his head to face her "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you"

"Alright" the man said, shrugging a little and putting his sword gun or a Gun blade to his shoulder "Have it your way"

Suddenly, without warning, the man leap at Sora with his Gunblade drawn. Sora quickly put his keyblade in front of him in order to protect himself from the blow. The impact sent Sora skidding backwards. Miko got knocked back when Sora got hit by the man, she skidded near a bunch of junk near the alleyway. She looked but and saw Sora struggling to fight the man, she looked at him feeling pathetic...she had no weapon, nothing to help her help him, she could only watch as Sora started to lose to the power of the taller man's strength

* * *

Else where...In the alleyway

Goofy looked around nervously. The alleyway was silent and cold, there was no sound, no gust of wind, the only sound there was was the footsteps of himself, Donald and Xiao

"Gawrsh" Goofy said, putting a finger to his lower lip and looking about him "There's no-body here! Sure is spooky!"

Xiao put a hand on Goofy's shoulder and grinned at him "Never fear, Xiao Tanaka's here. If anything pops up I'll get it"

"With what?" snorted Donald "With your stick?"

Xiao glared "Well sorry! I don't have anything else"

They walked a bit further down the alleyway. Xiao, boredly, cupped her hands over her mouth and made nasty, spooky noises. Donald, started to shiver in a fear a bit, Goofy did too. Xiao smirked when she saw the quivering duck "What's the matter Don? Scared?" grinned Xiao

Donald suddenly frowned then snapped "Ah phooey! I'm not scared" suddenly a hand reached out and touched Donald's shoulder. Donald froze, then he screamed, then he jumped. He jumped so high that he land onto Goofy and hung on around his neck quivering in fear

"I'm not scared am I?" laughed Xiao

"Excuse me? Did the King sent you?"

Donald and Goofy both froze and turned around slowly to face the speaker. Xiao looked shocked "King?!" she exclaimed. But the others ignored her, they were looking at the speaker...

The speaker was female she had a honey, sweet voice, she had holy green eyes, brown hair tied up into a bradied ponytail with a red bow, she had a gental face, she wore a light pink dress and wore brown boots, she had about eight bangled on her left wrist and had some black string around her neck. She smiled sweetly at the trio...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Poor Sora was still fighting with the man. Just when Sora was about to give in, a large rusty old wheel went sailing through the air, hitting the man right in the head. He lost his grip and Sora easily knocked him off. Sora turned and smiled at Miko, who had thrown the wheel. Sora then spun around, hitting the man and knocking him away a bit

"Go Sora!" cheered Miko. Sora grinned at her

The man slowly recovered and charged at Sora, Sora quickly dodged the attack but slipped and fell down the steps leading into the square, he lead there groaning in pain. The man walked slowly down the steps towards Sora. Miko knowing Sora was in danger grabbed some lose bits of rock and running up near the man she started to throw them at him. The man tried to defend himself from the rocks, this gave Sora some time to get up onto his feet and get away from the man, the man, seeing Sora was getting away charged after him.

Sora rushed into the cafe area, the man started to slash around, destroying to the tables and chairs, Sora darted out running for his life, he skidded when he was a good distance away then he threw his keyblade at him, Sora had no idea what possed him to throw it was beyond him, it flew thorough the air and it hit the man in the head and then the Keyblade came back, just like a boomerang

Miko who was watching the fight, cheered as Sora seemed to be winning. Sora grinned at Miko and gave her a thumbs up. Miko who had been smiling suddenly froze. Sora noticed this and turned to face the man. The man had his hand out before him and in the palm of his hand was a fire ball, suddenly the fire ball flew out of his hand and flew right towards Sora. Sora froze, he was rooted to the spot with fear, the fire ball got closer and closer, but just before it hit Sora, Miko rushed forward and shoved Sora out of harms way, it impact of the fire ball hitting her, knocked Miko back and onto the hard stone floor knocking her out

"Miko!" Sora cried out, he turned at glared at the man "No-one does that to my friend and gets away with it!!" He charged at the man and hit him repeatedly but then the man hit Sora back and Sora flew into a lamppost. He felt dizzy and light-heading, he gripped his keyblade and glared at the man

"Now your going...your going...going" Suddenly Sora fell to the ground in a faint

The man sighed as he stared at the ground

"Aw, your slipping Leon"

The man, Leon by name, looked around as a a young girl stepped slowly out from the shadows and looked at the unconscious figures of Miko and Sora

"I went easy on them" Leon said, shrugging a little "But it looks like things are a lot worse than we thought..."

His gaze travelled down to Miko then to Sora and then to the Keyblade

"Alot worse"

* * *

**I do like this chapter and I love the 'wild goose chase bit' (In Meeko's words :D) I just hope I got Donald and Goofy's personality's right, well jugde for yourself. I sooo hope you like this chapter, hope you liked this chapter, Read and Review but it's only if you want to. And until another chapter is hopefully added, Catch you later! **

**P.S: Oh you know that goose chase bit? (With Sora and Miko going one way and Xiao, Donald and Goofy pop out somewhere else?) That's acuttly a bit in the game itself. cTry it out if you want too. It's pretty pointless but I like doing it for the fun of it :D**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	5. Chapter V Revealed Truths

**Hiiye! Sorry this took so long to update (Due to personal reasons) anyway it's officially up and I shall be continues. Whoot!**

_**Thanks to...**_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion:**** Lol, thanks for Reviewing. Glad your enjoying the story and thank goodness I got D/G's personality's right! Phew... . curse those spelling mistakes! Ah heck, Isn't Cid great? Lol, and don't diss Goofy! (Glares at Jen) anyway...I love the good chase scene too XD? Whoa... O.O' I didn't know Jen was obsessed with Leon or Sephy... :**

**Anyway **

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) Tanaka (Fan Character version) There done :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter; Peace out **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

In pried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter V - Revealed Truths**

"Come on lazy bum! Wake up"

Sora slowly sat up and opened his eyes, he was in some sort of hotel room, he was sitting on a bed, there was a table in the middle of the room. All the walls were green and there was a few other things in the room that Sora didn't take interest in. He saw Miko lying on the other end of the bed, still out for the count. Sora shook his head. His head was abit woozy, he could remember vaguely the battle between him and that man...

"Hey, are you ok?"

Sora looked at the speaker and was surprised by who he saw. It was Kairi! Or at least...he thought it was 'Kairi'. Sora was a little shocked to speak proberly, all he could do was stare "Uh...I guess"

It was about that time, when Miko slowly woke up. She felt so groggy, she sat up and blinked. She remembered pushing Sora out of the way of something then it went all black. Her gaze travelled up and she saw Sora staring at someone "Sora?" she asked, looking puzzled

Sora didn't seem to hear her, he was listing to what 'Kairi' was saying

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade" she was saying

Miko couldn't understand it? Why was he staring at her? "Sora?" she asked again

"I'm so glad that your ok, Kairi" Sora said, smiling at 'Kairi'

"Kairi?" Miko blinked

'Kairi' looked surprised "Kairi? Who are you talking about?" she asked, then she said in a completely different voice "I'm the great ninja Yuffie"

"Huh?"

Suddenly Sora's vision of Kairi suddenly faded into another person as Miko gave him a sharp dig in the stomach to snap him out of his vision, now he was staring at a completely different girl

This girl, who looked about 16 to 18, had short black hair and had purple eyes, she had a cheery looking face and wore a metal like head band, she also wore a yellow scarf around her neck and wore a green top-tank like shirt. She also had orange gloves on and a fishnet like material going up from her gloves up to her shoulders or close to that. She wore short tan coloured shorts with a blue belt around her waist, she wore light yellow stocking and orange shoes. She smiled at Sora

"I think you might have over done it Squall" Yuffie called to Squall/Leon, who was the same man who had attack Miko and Sora.

Leon stopped leaning against the wall and said sharply "That's Leon" Yuffie shrugged it off

"So, what are your names?" Yuffie asked, brightly

Sora and Miko looked at each other looking uncomfortable

"My names Miko" Miko said

"And I'm Sora" Sora also said

Yuffie grinned at them "Nice to meet you"

Leon quickly interrupted them "Can we get down to business?" he said coldly

"Oh fine" Yuffie snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed near to Sora

Sora's gaze travelled around until his eyes rested upon Keyblade, which was leaning on a wall near the bed. Miko looked at it too "The Keyblade" Sora murmured

"Uh Yeah" Yuffie said, jumping to her feet and walking towards Leon "We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures" when she got to Leon she spun around and looked at Sora "It turns out that's how they were tracking you"

Miko stared "They were tracking him?"

Yuffie nodded. Leon, then spoke up "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long"

"Ah man..." Sora groaned

Leon walked over to the Keyblade and picked it up "Still, hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one" Leon then slashed the air with the Keyblade, as he did this it disappered

"Huh?!" exclaimed Sora

"Where'd it go?" Miko asked

Suddenly, the Keyblade appearing in Sora's hands. It startled him and he stared at it in surprise

"Oh, there it is" Miko said, sheepishly

Leon shrugged "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers"

"Why don't you start making some sense!" Sora demanded "What's going on here?"

* * *

Unknown to Sora or Miko at that time, that right next door was Xiao, Donald, Goofy and the young lady who had introduced herself as Aerith. She was sitting on the edge of a four poster bed, while Donald and Goofy stood up, Xiao lent on one of the posts of the bed, the one closest to Goofy, to be to the point. The room was japanese style and very red.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith was saying

Donald nodded his head "Yeah"

"I didn't know" Xiao said, blankly. Looking around for approval. No-one took any notice. Xiao rolled her eyes

It took a few seconds for it to register with Goofy, when it did, he covered his mouth and said, muffledly "But they're supposed to be a secret"

Aerith, then explained "They've been secret because they've never been connected...until now" She then closed her eyes and sighed "When the Heartless came, everything changed"

* * *

"The Heartless?"

Sora and Miko had both said in union, staring at Leon and Yuffie

"The ones who attacked you two" Yuffie said, now sitting on the end of the bed again "You remember?"

Sora titled his head and Miko screwed her face up. Leon then explained "Those without hearts"

"The darkness in people's hearts-- that's what attracts them" Yuffie said, darkly

"And there is darkness within every heart" Leon coldly said

Yuffie then turned to Sora and Miko "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked, putting a hand to his chin

Xiao screwed up her face _Ansem? What kind of a name is that?! It sounds stupid..._

"He was studying the Heartless, he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report" Aerith explained. Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot for reasons best left a mystery

"Donald...stop tapping your foot..." Xiao muttered "It's annoying"

Donald glared "Hey, who died and made you queen?" Xiao shrugged at him

Goofy, in the meanwhile, was putting his hand forward and asking Aerith "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"It's pages are scattered everywhere" Aeirth said, shaking her head

"Scattered?!" exclaimed Donald

Aerith sighed "Too many worlds"

"Trust something like that to happen" Xiao groaned, smacking her head

Goofy stood there in deep thought, with his hand resting on the side of his head, then he exclaimed, banging his hand (Which was now clenched) on the other hand (A/N: If you know what I mean ..)

"Oh! Then maybe the king went to find 'em!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald nodded in agreement

Aerith smiled "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly"

"A king" Xiao was muttering "You work for royalty and you never told me!"

"You didn't ask" Goofy said, happening to over hear Xiao

Xiao smacked her head "Just forget it..."

"Well, at any rate, we gotta find the king quick!" Goofy said, with an primitive nod of his head. Xiao just shrugged

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to face Donald, who was the one who had spoken

"First we need that "key"!" Donald cried out

Aerith smiled a little "That's right...the Keyblade"

* * *

"So... this is the key?" Sora said, holding his Keyblade up

Miko was unsualy quiet, she didn't know what to make off all this information. So she kept quiet and listened

"Exactly" Yuffie said to Sora, grinning

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade" Leon explained, eyeing the Keyblade "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what"

Sora, looked a bit annoyed "Well, I didn't ask for this" he said

"The Keyblade chooses its master" Yuffie said, then she pointed her finger at Sora like a pistol "And it chose you!"

Leon shrugged and lent on the door on the left side of the room "So tough luck"

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room...wait a minute!" Sora suddenly cried out

"What happened to our home?" Miko exclaimed, piping up "Our island?"

Sora sighed deeply "Riku...Kairi..."

"Xiao..." Miko said, also sighing

Leon looked down "You know what? I really don't know..."

There was silence for about 5 minuets as everyone one stood or sat thinking about what had just been said. Leon was the first to break the silence

"Well, if your gonna fight the Heartless, you should atleast have a weapon" Leon said, indicating to Miko

Miko rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah, I guess I do"

"Well, if Sora opens that chest over there you should find something to your likening" Leon pointed to a huge chest that was in the right hand corner of the room "It's full of weapons"

Sora got up and Miko followed him. Sora hit the chest with his Keyblade and low and behold it opened. Miko knelled down and started scanning through the weapons, eventually she pulled out a beautiful pair of Egyptian daggers, they were both identical. They were both very detailed daggers which had iron they're handles sculpted into an Egyptian goddess, the other part of the handle was carved into a scarab beetle in the middle then it seemed to have eagle wings that made the rest of the handle. It's casing was quite simply covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics and engravings

"The daggers..." Leon said "A fine choice"

Miko smiled and held the daggers in her hands. Sora looked in awe at them, she looked awesome

"Need me to show you how to use them?" Leon asked

Miko shook her head "No I think I know how to handle them"

"And I think you need a change of clothes too" Yuffie suddenly said "You can't go around fighting heartless in a dress like that"

Miko looked at her dress, and sighed "Come on, I'll show the wardrobe, it's this way" Yuffie said pointing to a wardrobe

* * *

It seemed like hours before Leon and Sora could come back in from the balcony, and back into the Green room. Sora stared at Miko

She was wearing a crescent sea shell the colour of light sand on black string around her neck, She was wearing what seemed like a dress spilt in two parts. The top part was a pastel blue, light, like a morning sky her sleeves not at all like sleeves but wide straps stay neatly placed on the top of her arms instead of her shoulders. On this top half in the middle at the top was a triangle slit which was pastel purple, like purple candy floss an gentle shade. On the bottom was a skirt with a narrow slit going half way up her thighs this skirt was a deeper shade of blue. A midday sky blue. And her shoes were flat they seemed like slippers but weren't they were to the shape of her foot with a strap going from one side of the shoe to the other so as they were not loose. and the shoes we're white.

"Tada!" Yuffie grinned, pointing to Miko

Leon smirked. Sora couldn't help but stare he let out a silent "Wow..."

"Well? How do I look?" Miko asked, triwling around

"You look amazing" Sora said, smiling at her

Miko looked embarrassed and went red "Thanks Sora"

"Well, now your all sorted out, You'd best prepare yourself" Leon said, leaning against the door again

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked, looking at Miko, who gave Sora a shrug

Leon looked at the both of them "To fight for your life? Are you ready?"

"I'm ready" Sora said, grinning

"Me too!" agreed Miko

Leon smirked and then turned to Yuffie "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith, she should be there by now with the other visitors"

"LEON!" Yuffie cried out, pointing suddenly as a heartless apperered

Sora let out a cry of "It's that one!"

"The one that took that guys heart" Miko also cried

Leon drew his gunblade and ordered "Yuffie! Go!" and Yuffie ran to towards the door, Leon usually lent on

Now a few seconds before this Heartless happened to show up, in the red room. Xiao had been having a conversation with Goofy about...something or other and Aerith had said

"They'll be coming in, in a minute"

Xiao stopped talking and turned to Aerith "Who?" Aerith didn't answer her

Donald, then suddenly, jumped off the bed he had been sitting on and marched over to the door "Well, I'm not gonna just sit here, I'm going in now!" he put his hand up to open the door

And it was just at this precise moment, Yuffie ran through the door, Donald gave a cry of alarm as the door swung open and smashed him into the wall. Xiao who was standing in the middle of the room, right it front of the door, suddenly got trampled by Yuffie. Goofy crigended when he saw those unfortunate things happen to his friends

Aerith looked alarmed when she saw Yuffie "Yuffie!" she cried and she followed her friend out of the room

* * *

_Back in the Green Room_

Leon got in front of the two teenagers and slashed downwards "Sora! Miko! Let's go!" and with great force Leon kicked the heartless sailing out of the window, then he jumped out of the window.

"Is he mad?!" Miko cried, watching Leon run off "He just jumped down from a two story building?!"

Sora, meanwhile, was taking a few steps back then he ran and jumped out of the building..he jumped a bit too far and hit the wall on the other side. Miko cringed. She slowly started to climb down the buildings in a careful manner. Sora, slowly fell off the wall and into some water that was convenient there.

_Back in the Red Room_

Xiao had recovered from being trampled and was glaring "Why didn't she run around me?! What am I? Invisible?"

"Hey!" Goofy exclaimed "Where's Donald?"

The two looked around and then slowly...the door moved and closed by it's self and there, Ironed out on he wall was Donald. Xiao and Goofy just stared blankly at him

"Oh boy" muttered Xiao

* * *

_With Sora...and Miko..._

"You ok Sora?" Miko asked, looking at him as soon as she reached the ground

Sora got up and climbed out of the water, dripping wet "Oh I'm fine, just fine..."

"You look so silly" giggled Miko, flicking a strand of Sora's hair.

Sora shrugged it off "Well, since Leon didn't tell us what to do, let's go explore...again" he said

"Alright, let's do it" Miko nodded

And with that they both ran off together. Killing heartless along the way. When they got to the second district Miko spotted something "Sora look, there's another alleyway other there" she pointed

"Let's go check it out" Sora said, running in the direction of the alleyway

In that alleyway they found some huge brown doors, the sign above it read ' Third District'

"Should we go in?" Miko asked

Sora nodded and slowly they both pushed the doors open and walked into the new area...

* * *

**Well? How was that? Not that great I dare say (Due to sticking with the storyline a lot) But meh, so looking forward to Chapter six XD My first boss fight! I sooo hope you like this chapter, hope you liked this chapter, Read and Review but it's only if you want to. And until another chapter is hopefully added, Catch you later! **

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	6. Chapter VI Shrouding Dark Cloud

**Yay, new chapter! This was an interesting Chapter to write, puts my descriptive fighting to a test, meh boss fights, anyway**

_**Thanks to...**_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Thanks for the review! Yeah I'm back and I'm glad I am, sheezh Jen's horrid anit she? Wow! The last chapter had to be the only chapter yet were you didn't point out about any of my spelling mistakes (Evil laughter) -Cough- Stop dissing Goofy! Poor S-O-O, I would say poor Jen but then again she dissed Goofy...LOL I remember the one ring to rule them all...ah that was priceless! Oooo, I just figured out the word in the cough bit of your review! (Snicker) anyway, man poor Miko, you keep bashing her (Builds wall to protect self from fan-girls .') lol, yeah it's pretty funny that D/G/X are right next door to Sora and Miko. I love how goofy says Ansem too! Priceless...Xiao great? I love Xiao, well Xiao's my character so no wonder, oh! About how to pronounce Xiao? You know the word Xiaolin? Just cut the 'lin' off the end of that word and that's how you say it. Lol I know about the KH chronicles (Not mine that flash movie one) yeah your right it does sound similar OO Okaaay, I didn't need to know that (About Miko's clothes being hot) I love that line too! (Miko has her funny moments) :D**

**Anyway**

**DISCLAIMIER: Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Miko Gemstone belongs to my good friend Meeko. I do own Xianya (Xiao) Tanaka (Fan Character version) There done :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter; Peace out **

* * *

**Inverted Hearts**

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

In pried by the ideas Myself and Miko had

Dedicated to my good friend Miko

Summary: Fear and darkness will never stop you from doing what's right...It's an  
instinct of the heart...and of the light that shines within it...

-

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter VI - Shrouding Dark Cloud**

Silence...

There was no sound at all. Actually that was untrue, for the only sound that could be heard was the foot steps of Sora and Miko as they walked into the Third District.

The Third District was covered in bright neon lights, and there was all these different shades of blue on the walls, there was some stairs leading down into the square. What stood out about the square was the big, clear window in the corner of the square, it seemed to be either for decoration or for advertisement, they could she a picture or cardboard cut out of two dogs touching noses (Kissing in real terms) and in front of them was a plate of spaghetti, there was a little moat of water around the picture with parts of the water sprouting up like a fountain

Miko gazed around, the unusual silence seemed to be getting to her and Sora, judging by the unconformable look on his face

"Wonder why it's so quiet here?" Miko asked

Sora gave a shrugged "I dunno, maybe the Heartless must of scared everyone off"

"But there isn't even a gust of wind..."

Sora stood there in silence. Not knowing how to answer that particular question, instead he quickly said "Well, let's get down there and have a look about" and with that he ran off ahead, disrupting the silence again

Miko looked around her nervously, then she shouted "Wait for me!" and she ran after him

* * *

Now, up above Miko and Sora, there was a balcony, and now on that balcony was Xiao, Donald and Goofy.

Xiao looked about her cautiously as she stepped on to the balcony through the door that lead to it _It was amazing_ she thought _How we mange to get about and we haven't even run into any of these 'heartless' things...whatever the heck they were _she knew she shouldn't be cautious, but still she just was. She then started to think _I wonder if Miko and Sora and Riku and Kairi were ok... _she hadn't thought about it, due to constant distraction. She sighed, she hated it when she felt this way

Goofy, stood in the door way, looking at Xiao in a concerned way. She had gone 50 seconds without saying something rude or sarcastic and even though they'd know each other for about an hour he could sense she wasn't feeling alright

"You ok?" he asked, after a pause

Xiao shrugged and looked at him over her shoulder "Yeah, just thinking. About my friends, yah know" she gave another long shrug, then she turned and glared at him "What's that to you though?!"

Goofy was just about to reply when he got shoved rather hard from behind

"Move!" cried Donald's voice, from behind Goofy. The duck had been trying to get past as Xiao had her small conversation with Goofy and had finally gave up and had shoved the tall, lanky fellow out of the way

The force of the push shoved Goofy right into the one of the sides of the balcony, it looked like he was going to fall off, but he didn't. He caught a glimpse of Miko and Sora running down the stairs and into the square

"So, why'd we come here?" Xiao asked, tapping her foot

Donald paused and thought about it, he found it hard to concentrate with Xiao tapping her foot, finally he snapped "Stop doing that! I can't think straight!"

"Hm?" Xiao said, stopping her foot tapping and looking at the duck "Oh sorry, I was making up for you"

"Why you--"

Goofy turned around and was about to say something along the lines of 'Please don't fighting now' when he gave a slight gasp, Xiao and Donald stopped glaring at each other and stared. Suddenly, a bunch of heartless had popped up in all there glory

_They look like some sort of solider? _Xiao thought, staring at the heartless. She felt suddenly quite scared of these frighting looking beings. Donald seemed to fell the same way as Xiao, the three of them then huddled together in one corner of the balcony.

Goofy had his shield in front of him, his shield was small but not too small, it was circular and had sliver edges to it, there was also a huge circle and then two little circles right above the big one.

Donald had his staff drawn, his staff was quite zig-zagy and at the top of it, it looked like the head of a black mage, mainly because of the huge pointy hat and the small black face that was underneath it

And Xiao had got into a battle stance with her branch, her simple little wooden part of a tree that she'd found on the day her island vanished

"Gawrsh" Goofy asked, in a quite calm and inquisitive voice, looking from Xiao to Donald "Are these the heartless guys?"

Donald looked over his shoulder at Xiao and Goofy, and tried to look brave "Let's go get 'em! You guys!"

Xiao rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm "Doesn't take a rocket physicist to see that THIS is a recipe for disaster..."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Sora and Miko had reached the square, and were looking about. Sora, with his Keyblade drawn, gave something that sounded like a sigh of relive "Well looks like there's no heartless here"

"But still, it won't hurt to check" Miko said, starting to gazed around and then walking forward

Sora was about to follow when he heard something that made him jump. It made Miko jump too. It sounded like some sort of scream and as they both looked up they saw something that made Sora look horrified.

He gasped, he gaped, he screamed, he tried to run because three screeching figures were falling down right on top off him, but even as Sora ran, he couldn't get away and was crushed by the falling figures.

Miko cringed and covered her eyes with her hands, she stood like that for about twenty seconds then she looked at Sora, who was now on his stomach with one of his arms trapped underneath him and one arm out in front of him holding the Keyblade, Miko then looked at what had hit him she saw that he was being crushed by a tall dog type person and duck...but she looked even more surprised when she saw who was lying on top of the pile of people "X- Xiao?" she gasped

Xiao was lying on top of the pile of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora was groaning and muttering things like "Get off...me..."

Donald and Goofy were looking dazed and had stars going around there heads in a cartoony fashion, Miko thought the starts couldn't be real until she saw Xiao, who was grinning in her stupid way, starting to poke one of the stars going around Donald's head. It took a few seconds for Donald and Goofy to snap out of there dazedness and look about them...and the first thing they saw was Sora's Keyblade lying out right in front of them

"**THE KEY!**" they both cried at once

Xiao titled her head "A Key?" she shoved Donald and Goofy's heads out the way to get a better look "Wait a second...I know that Keythingy...Sora?!" she cried leaning over to try and see Sora's face. Sora gave her a slight, painful grin

"Xiao?!" Miko called out again. Xiao looked up and smiled, she jumped off the pile and ran to her friend "Yo!" Xiao waved

"Your ok" Miko said, smiling with somewhat relief

Xiao smirked "Of course!...Where'd ya get those clothes from" she suddenly grumbled

"Someone called Yuffie gave them to me" Miko said

Xiao pouted "Well lucky you"

"I thought something bad had happened to you..." Miko said, then she trailed off and looked at Donald and Goofy "Who are they?" she asked

"Them?" Xiao said, turning around to see poor Sora, trying to get up but couldn't "They're my bodyguards" she continued. She said this in a dry, sarcastic voice

Miko blinked "Really?" she kept staring at them _Trust Xiao to make friends with the weirdest people _"What are they're names?" she asked

"They're called--" Xiao couldn't finish her sentence due to the ground shaking in a violent manner

Suddenly, from all the parts of the district that lead to places of possible escape, the tiles arose from the ground blocking the ways. The five were trapped. Donald and Goofy gazed around in amazement and wonder at this and Sora tried again to get up.

"What's happening?" Miko cried. Xiao shrugged

Then, on top of those huge blocks of stone, appeared the Solider like heartless, there wasn't just one or two, there was loads of them! About thirty to be exacted

Donald and Goofy, quickly got off Sora and drew there weapons. Sora, painfully, got up and got into his battle stance

_Guess Xiao's 'bodyguards' are on our side...at least _Miko thought as she pulled out her daggers

Xiao looked shocked when she saw Miko's glorious daggers "Where did you get those?!"

"Oh, someone called Leon gave them to me" Miko said

Xiao glared "Oh great! You get new clothes AND a new weapon and all I have is the clothes on my back and a branch!"

Sora suddenly butted in "Erm, guys... the Heartless!" then he quickly turned around to block a solider heartless at had jumped down to attack him. He did a series of quick moves and attacks with his Keyblade that easily wiped them out

Miko, charged at the heartless and slashing like crazy to be rid of these monsters. She was incredibly skilled with the daggers even though she hadn't had much practice...maybe it was just natural, she didn't know

Goofy was ramming and bumping into the heartless, he also did a series of spins and kicks which got rid of them

Xiao was trying to get rid of a pesky solider with difficulty, her branch wasn't doing fudge all to it. She hit it harder and harder but nothing happened. She spun around and called to Miko "Can you please get over here and help me"

Miko, turned around and cried "Xiao!"

"What?" Xiao looked behind her and saw the solider leap at her, she put her Branch in front of her in order to protect herself

SNAP!

Xiao blinked, and looked...there was her branch...in two pieces. Xiao looked up and glared at the heartless and then she exploded "YOU BROKE MY FUDGING WEAPON!"

And with that she kicked the heartless. That was a silly thing to do considering she wore no shoes, the heartless was actutly quite hard, as hard as rock and Xiao yelped in pain, then she said a **Very** rude word and started to hop about

"FIRE!"

Suddenly, a huge fire ball flew into the heartless wiping it out of existance, the fire ball kept on going and wiping out another five to ten heartless. Xiao frowned.

The fire ball had been caused by Donald, who looked at her and said "Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved you hide?"

Xiao rolled her eyes

* * *

It seemed like quite a while before they had defeated all of the heartless. Sora cheered "Yay! We did it!" 

Everyone stared at him...

"Erm...I just thought it was the right thing to say" Sora said, looking embarrassed

"So? Who are you two?" Miko asked, facing Donald and Goofy

Goofy spoke up "Oh, sorry, completely forgot to introduce ourself. I'm--"

Suddenly, two huge purple and black feet fell from the sky, then some arms followed and then a body fell down all of which were coloured purple (Imagine that?). They made a tremendous clanging, clanking noise as they hit the ground and aliened it self up in the correct positions. Miko noticed the symbol on it's chest

_That must be the symbol for all Heartless _Miko thought

"Oh great! It's raining body parts!" Xiao groaned in the background

Suddenly a small voice pipped up "That must be a guard armour, If memory serves me correctly, according to rumour it's apparently the leader of the Heartless in Traverse Town"

Sora and Miko looked around for the speaker of the voice, but couldn't see anyone and it most certainly wasn't Donald, Xiao or Goofy. It seemed to be coming from Donald's zipper hat.

Suddenly, the head of this huge purple heartless fell down with a BANG right on top of the body, it seemed to float above the body but it also seemed to bring like to the entire thing, all the body parts were spread out and were floating around freely

"Oh boy...this is gonna be hard to defeat" Miko mumbled

Sora sighed "If it's the leader then we have to defeat it"

Donald turned to face Sora "And how do you suppose we defeat it then?"

"Erm...well..." Sora stuttered "Huddle!" he cried and they five off them huddled. The Guard Armour must of wondered what was going on...if it could think that is...

"Well, the best plan" Miko was saying "Is to attack the different parts of it's body"

Xiao blinked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why attack the separate parts? Why not go for the middle"

Sora rolled his eyes at Xiao "Because those body parts are in the way of the body and no doubt they'll properly attack us so better get them out the way"

They all nodded in agreement at this

"Ok, you two" Sora said, indicating to Donald and Goofy "You guys go for the feet, we'll-" and he indicated to himself and Miko "We'll go for the arms"

"Hey, what about me!?" Xiao demanded

Goofy looked at her "You've got no weapon, it won't be safe to sent you into battle"

"Geezh, thanks gang" Xiao snorted "I'll just grab some pom-poms and cheer you on"

Donald poked his head out of the huddled group and saw that the Guard Armour was about to attack them "SCATTER!" he shouted. They all turned around briefly then they scattered in all different directions

Sora, holding his Keyblade in front of him, jumped up and started to attack the arm with great force, but the arm just swatted Sora away like a fly. Sora skidded back, Miko then took over and charged with her daggers and slashed away at the hand. Donald and Goofy were having there own wars with the feet that kept trampling them. Xiao was standing as far away from the Guard armour as possible shouting things to the others like 'Put some back bone into it!' or 'You guys are so rubbish!' Which...wasn't helping

Suddenly, the Guard Armours arms started to spin around as it walked along, Miko, who was still attacking the arms got smacked and was sent flying...into Xiao

"Thanks Miko!" snorted Xiao, shoving Miko off her

"Sorry..." Miko muttered

Sora then took over and started slashing wildly at the arms (Which had stopped spinning) then the other arm went to attack Sora, Sora quickly back flipped out of the way and threw his Keyblade and he fell to the ground, the Keyblade soared through the air hitting the arms with such force that one actually exploded into munny and strange green orbs

"GO SORA!" Miko cheered, getting to her feet. Sora gave her a thumbs up as he landed on the ground.

Soon there was a bunch of explosions as the Guard Armours feet blew up, due to Donald and Goofy

"Whoo! Go, you guys" cheered Xiao. Miko looked at her "What?" shrugged Xiao

Sora, looked at the Guard Armour "Ok! Just an Arm and the body to go!"

Xiao grinned "Well good luck with th--" She was then probably punched by the Guard Armours other arm, she screeched as she sailed across the district and into a wall "Ow..." she groaned as she slid down the wall

Miko jumped up and attacked the arms restlessly until that too, exploded into orbs and whatever else. Now only the Guard Armours body was left. The Guard armour then got on the floor and started spinning around. Sora, Miko, Donald and Goofy as saw it coming and they ran away from it, screaming like mad

Suddenly, Goofy tripped over and he banged into Donald, who bumped into Miko and then she bumped into Sora, who then banging into Xiao who had just got up. They all rolled around in a tangled up ball while the Guard Armour staying in close pursuit...

Suddenly...there was a flash of light...they seemed to have activated some sort of special move...and here's what they looked like;

Goofy was now on all fours, surfing on his shield, Xiao was standing on his back, Sora was standing on Xiao's shoulders, Miko was standing on Sora's shoulders and Donald was hanging onto Miko's head.

"This is so cool!" Sora cried out, grinning away

They surfed around dodging the various attacks the Guard armour was trying to hurt them with

"Hey, could we get closer to the Guard Armour?" Sora called down to Goofy. Goofy nodded and steered the crew towards the Guard Armour, when the got so close they nearly touched it, Sora jumped from his place in the tower and lunged at the Guard Armour, the Guard Armour lunged at Sora but Sora had his Keyblade ready and sliced right through it!

Sora landed and skidded on the ground and faced the Guard Armour. The others had managed to stop themselves and had skidded to a halt on the other side of the Guard Armour. The Guard Armour shook most violently then it's head dropped onto the floor and out of the body flew a huge red heart, they watched as the Guard Armours body disappeared and the heart vanish. Then the blocks went down, they could leave. Sora set about picking up the bits of munny. Miko sighed and walked over to Sora, who smiled at her, she smiled back

Miko suddenly heard a shout of "Hey!" and she turned around and saw Yuffie and Leon walking up to them

"Hi" Miko said, waving to them

"You guys ok? We felt the ground shake so we came to see what's up" Yuffie said

Sora stopped picking the munny up and smirked "Yeah, we're fine. Just beat up the leader of the Heartless of this town but yeah were fine"

"Good work, Sora" Leon said

Miko looked annoyed "What about us? We helped too"

Xiao, Donald and Goofy walked over behind Sora and Miko. Xiao suddenly said "Ah...so that's the key you two were looking for"

"Huh?" Sora and Miko said, turning to face Xiao

"Why didn't tell us that you knew the Keybearer?" Donald glared

Xiao grinned sheepishly "Well you said you were looking for a key so I thought..."

"Wait a second, you two were looking for me?" Sora suddenly asked

Donald and Goofy nodded. "Seems they too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade" Leon said

"Hey! Why don't y'all come with us? We can got to other worlds on our vessel" Goofy said, to Sora, Miko and Xiao

Sora turned to look at Miko and Xiao "Wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi?"

"Theres always a possibility" Miko said, optimistically

Xiao rolled her eyes "Or not" Sora looked down

"Of course, you'll find them!" Donald suddenly exclaimed. Sora looked at him as did Miko, Xiao raised an eyebrow

Goofy, lent down to Donald's level and whispered "Are you sure?"

"Who knows" Donald whispered back, grinning deviously "But we need him to come with us to help us find the King and those two have to come in order to make him come"

Leon then said "Sora, Miko, Xiao go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends"

"Yeah, I guess..." sighed Sora, looking down

Miko looked at him "Oh Sora..."

"But you can't come along looking like that understand?" Donald said, sharply

Sora looked puzzled "Whats wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't you like what we're wearing?" Xiao glared

Donald ignored them "I mean no frowning no sad face, okay?"

Goofy grinned "Yeah! Ya gotta look funny, like us!" and he got down to Donald's level again and shoved his face near Donald's

Donald glared and looked annoyed at Goofy and quickly shoved his face away from his own, he cleared his throat and said "This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Your a fine one to talk!" Xiao snorted at Donald

"Your a fine one to talk!" Donald retorted back

Miko looked at them "We have to be funny?" Donald and Goofy nodded

Sora looked down "Happy...?"

There was a pause

Sora suddenly looked up and put a silly grin on his face. Miko, quite uncomfortably, gave a silly grin and Xiao, who grinned stupidly all the time, just did her usual trademark one

There was another long pause as Donald and Goofy stared at them. Slowly the three friends faces dropped...

Then suddenly, Donald and Goofy laughed out loud and Goofy exclaimed in between laughs "That's some funny faces!"

"Alright, let's go with you guys" Sora said, smiling

Miko smiled "Why not? And it's like they said we could find Kairi and Riku" Sora nodded

"I just wanna come for the heck of it" Xiao said, grinning

"Donald Duck" Donald said, putting his hand out

Goofy put his hand out and put it on Donald's hand "Name's Goofy"

"You already know me" Xiao said "But for the record I'm Xiao Tanaka" she shrugged and then copied what Donald and Goofy did and put her hand on Goofy's

"Miko Gemstone" Miko said, putting her hand on top of Xiao's

Sora smiled "And I'm Sora" he said

"All for one and one for all" Goofy said as Sora put his hand on top of Miko's

* * *

**Well? How was that? I hope it was good, Boss fights are so annoying! I sooo hope you like this chapter, hope you liked this chapter, Read and Review but it's only if you want to. And until another chapter is hopefully added, Catch you later! **

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


End file.
